True Evil
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover with Naruto and Zatch Bell. The Straw Hats island with a prophecy stating that Devil Fruit eaters, mamodos and Jinchuriki will destroy the world. However Luffy, Naruto and Zatch must save the world from the true evil... Please R
1. The Island

A/N: Okay this is the fanfic I'm writing for Halloween, originally I was planning to write a sequel ot Great, Our Captain's Possessed by a Butterfly, I decided to this instead... this a merger of Quest of Kings and The Biju Biju Fruit... okay here's the basic stories of both fallowed by the characters:

Quest of Kings: Is an Au of Zatch Bell that's a cross over of One Piece with the mamodos paired the Straw Hats, each member has a mamodo and later on Kaya joins, they are not the only but other One Piece character are Bookkeepers as well (Buggy, Kuro, Tashigi and Vivi are examples), for those unfamiliar with Zatch Bell is about demons called mamodos fighting to be king of their world called the Mamodo world, in order to fight they need human partner who can read their spells, once the book is burned the mamodo is sent back and loses all hope of becoming king.

The Biju Biju Fruit: Is an AU of both Naruto and One Piece, in which various members of the Rookie 9 join up at the same time as the Straw Hats with other Naruto characters in roles (IE: Jiraiya is a member of Shanks' crew and Konohamaru being a member of Usopp's pirates) which character has been rehashed in some way, this also contains some spoilers for what I plan to do with the fic (Hinata's fighting style, a bit of Sakura's past, Ino's Devil Fruit Powers...).

Before each chapter I will put Bios for the additional cast (two or three each chapter) here's the first three...

Fox D. Naruto: Unofficial Co-captain and Luffy's younger brother. At first glance he's just a hyper kid but sealed within is the (not-so) evil Kyubi no Yoko. He's a clone user (which means he can produce copies of himself) whop specializes in Shadow Clones who also ate the Biju Biju Fruit Model: Kyubi which enables him to transform into a half demon or full version as Kyubi as well use the Kyubi's power such as transformation. He has feelings for Hinata but won't admit it...

Kyubi no Yoko: The greatest of the Biju, was sealed into Naruto shortly after his birth, after Naruto ate the Biju Biju Fruit, he had gained the ability to talk to Naruto. After 14 ears of being sealed inside of Naruto he has mellowed out a bit, now less evil, more sarcastic and a bit a of a perv... he doesn't like Luffy very much...

Zatch Bell: Luffy's mamodo partner and has the most girls after him the ship (however he's oblivious to it...), he's just as hyper as both Naruto and Luffy. He lost his memories of the Mamodo world when a mamodo showed up and erased them, Zatch is the only mamodo how haven't gained them back yet. For some reason he wears a blue dress and is also commando. His powers involve lighting.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Naruto or Zatch Bell, if I did then One Piece and Zatch Bell would get the same treatment as Naruto.

Luffy: But both us are on Toonami.

Me: I meant the Uncut DVD box sets.

Luffy and Zatch: Oh...

True Evil

By Emma Iveli

The three great evils are those who ate the devil's fruit, those who have a tailed beast sealed within them and the thousand year demons… those evil will destroy our fair island and later the world… if they are not stopped here.

Chapter 1: The Isalnd

Luffy, Naruto and Zatch stood in a black place… it was nothingness... they see anything but themselves and each other.

"Where are we?" asked Zatch.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"Where are we?" thought Naruto.

"Kit this is a dream… don't worry about it…" said Kyubi.

"I guess that makes sense… it's a dream…" said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Zatch and Luffy knowing the answer came from Kyubi.

"Please… the prophecy was fake…" came a voice that beloning to a young girl.

"Who's there…" said Luffy.

"Please you have to save me… my island… and the world… please… please..." said the voice.

Just then all three of them woke up…

"That was weird…" thought Naruto.

"Morn'…" said Luffy.

"Good morning…" said Zatch.

"Morn'… looks like I woke up earlier…" said Naruto.

"Kit do not join in that yell…" said Kyubi.

"Well too bad…" thought Naruto.

"If you don't join… I promise to stop asking you if you barrow Make-Out paradise for me…" said Kyubi.

"Really?" thought Naruto.

"That's right…" said Kyubi "For a week…" he whispered.

"Sorry… Kyubi promised me he'll stop brothering me about Make Out Paradise…" said Naruto.

"That's okay…" said Luffy.

"But I do have an idea kit…" said Kyubi.

Naruto head what the idea was and let Luffy and Zatch in on it…

Later Naruto managed to sneak into the girl's cabin.

"Okay… I want to have some fun with the chaise… Robin wouldn't have much of a reaction, Kaya can't fight, Nya's a cat, Yuki won't have much of a reaction either… neither would Kolulu… I' won't do Hinata…" thought Naruto.

"Oh Hinata…" said Kyubi who then began to make kissy sounds.

Naruto ignored his inner demon and continued "So that mean Ino, Tia, Nami and Sakura will be the most fun…" he thought.

He took out a bucket of markers, pulled Jigglypuff and left. He went to the ram's head where his brother and Zatch were waiting… Naruto gave the thumbs meaning it was time.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"And I'm Zatch Bell and I'm going to be king of the mamodos!" yelled Zatch.

After a minute there were screams. The three burst out laughing… that is until there were 4 extremely angry girls with funny marks all over their faces appeared behind them…

"Fox…" said Nami.

"D…" said Ino.

"Naruto…" said Sakura.

"You are so getting it…" said Tia.

The mamodo girl ran toward the Jinchuriki head… when she choked him… he turned into a puff of smoke.

"It was a shadow clone…" said Nami snapping her fingers in disappointment.

"Hey girls over here!" came Naruto's voice.

All 4 turned around and saw about 20 Narutos.

"Oh no…" said Tia.

"How can such an idiot pull off this kind of prank…" said Ino.

"I blame the fox…" said Sakura.

Each one of the girls got their weapons ready…

"Uh-oh…" said one of the Narutos.

All 4 girls jumped down and began to fight… during the fight, everyone else managed to get to the deck.

"What happened this time?" asked Brago.

"Look at their faces…" said Kiba trying to suppress a laugh.

"Wow, I'm impressed… how did Naruto come up with prank…" said Zoro.

"I think the fox came up with this one…" responded Robin.

When all the Narutos were gone all 4 girls were angrier.

"Where is he?" yelled Tia.

"You didn't hear it from me…" said Sasuke.

All 4 girls turned their attention to Sasuke.

"He's in the cabin…" said Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke…" said Sakura and Ino in a loving tone.

All 4 girls went down to the boys cabin.

"Oh hi… you found me…" came Naruto's voice.

"Soul Soul Posses!" came Ino's voice.

"Nami, Tia, it's your turn" came Naruto's voice but in a very feminine tone.

"Giga La Seoshi!" came Nami's voice.

"Ino!" came Naruto's voice, "That was a dirty trick!"

"It gets even dirtier…" came Sakura's voice.

"Oh… hi Sakura!" came Naruto's voice in a panicking tone.

All that heard was Naruto screaming.

"Sasuke… that was evil…" said Usopp.

"If he wasn't the one that did I would have…" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"D-do you think Naruto will be all right?" asked Hinata.

"With Kyubi, I'm sure he'll be all right…" said Kaya.

At breakfast Naruto was bruises and beaten, most of his bruises were all ready gone and the rest were healing.

"That was fun…" he said.

This comment earned glares from Sakura, Ino, Tia and Nami. Hinata just laughed a bit.

"Oh year…" said Naruto, "Sasuke you will pay… I don't know how… but you will…"

"May I ask why?" asked Sasuke.

"I know Teme, you were the one who ratted me out…" said Naruto with a glare.

"So what if I was, idiot…" said Sasuke.

"So what's the next island?" asked Usopp hopping the change the subject away from the fight.

"It's called Pure Island…" said Nami checking map.

"I have heard legends about the island, it claims that all Devil Fruit Eaters and Jinchuriki are evil… along with something called Thousand Year Demons… which I believe are mamodos…" said Robin.

"That's a load of hooey…" said Luffy.

"Yeah there are evil mamodos and evil devil fruit eater but not all of them…" said Ino.

"Can't say for Jinchuriki as we know one…" said Zatch.

Naruto just laughed a bit.

"What else is there about them?" asked Sakura.

"I have also heard that the town on the island have ways to keep them out… I don't know how but they do…" said Robin.

"I wonder if it's true…" said Luffy.

"The down side is that it's the next island and we really need supplies…" said Nami.

"Especially with the human meat disposal, the fox ramen disposal and the mamodo fish disposal…" said Sanji point to Zatch and the D brothers.

"Cut down on the ramen kit… please…" said Kyubi.

"Never…" thought Naruto.

Not too long later they arrived one the island… most of the island was covered in a huge white dome.

"I wonder what that is…" said Kanchome.

"Looks like a giant dome…" said Zatch.

"Meow…" said Nya (Translation: I can see that)

"Come on guys let's go!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah!" cheered Naruto and Zatch.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Sakura.

After everyone fallowed Zatch and the D brother, they came across a strange gate… it could only hold one person at the time. And there was a gaud next to it.

"Only one person or animal at the time…" said the gaud.

"I'll go first!" yelled Luffy.

Each person or animal in Chopper, Ponygon, Nya and Akamaru's cases went though. It was strange… Luffy, Ino, Robin, Chopper and the mamodos each heard a bell when they walk though that no one else heard, everyone else other than Naruto didn't hear anything… Naruto heard two bells however. The guard sighed… he knew the others would retrieve them. They stepped inside the done, it was odd… it seemed like it was day yet they were inside, there were stand lights on the clinging that seemed to produce natural sun light.

"Wow…" said Naruto.

"That's so cool…" said Luffy.

"We should be staring at the ceiling… we need get supplies…" said Nami.

"Aye aye hot boss lady…" said Kyubi even though Nami couldn't hear him.

"Stop what you are doing right now! And get into a circle…" came a voice.

Just then a mob all dressed in a strange white uniform showed up and surrounded the Straw Hats.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"In the name of Pure island we will imprison you for your evilness…" said one of mob members in the white uniform.

"This can't be good…" said Naruto.

Next Time: A fight between the Straw Hats and the Pure Keepers occur. What will happen... and is there the true evil in the shadow.

A/N: Okay in an upcoming chapter I'm planning for those haven't eaten a devil fruit or is a mamodo to wear disguises (I won't say why) but I'm having trouble on Zoro's, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata's will be what they wear in Naruto, Nami, Sanji and Kaya's will be based on their Zatch Bell counterparts (IE: Nami as Megumi, Sanji as Fulgore and Kaya as Shion) and Usopp's is Sogeking of course... but I'm having trouble with Zoro, should I have him dressed like Lori (who is a girl by the way) or some other idea...


	2. The Escape

A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter and the 2nd set of Bios...

Uchiha Sasuke: Zoro's former bounty hunting partner. He's the youngest of the three children of Zoro's sensei, however after witnessing the murder of his Kuina by the hands of his brother Itachi he has sworn with his brother's old sword to find him, defeat him and find out why he murdered Kuina. He's often cold and distant which made him popular with the ladies, both Sakura and Ino have fallen for him but he tries his best to ignore it. While he rarely ever shows it, he does care about the other members of the crew, and has a strange friendship/ rivalry with Naruto.

Kolulu: Zoro's mamodo partner. Most of the time she's a shy, quiet and sweet little girl, but when her spells are read she becomes monster-like with fits of violence referred to as "Dark Kolulu", the reason is that she never wanted to be part of the mamodo battle, however after losing her memories and gaining them back she doesn't mind so much. She's in love with Zatch and is in a friendly rivalry with Tia and Penny (a mamodo who's not part of the crew, but is an ally). Her powers involve her claws that she gains as Dark Kolulu.

Chapter 2: The Escape

Two figures watched what was going on with the Straw Hats on a monitor. Both looked like they had wings, there was woman with black feathered wings and man with black bat like wings.

"So it looks like it had been 1,000 years already… which means we have a mamodo on our hands…." said the woman.

"We can't let the true prophecy come true… we have to stop them…" said the man.

Meanwhile with the Straw Hats…

Before we capture you… who heard a bell when passing though a gate…" said the men in uniform.

No one raised their raised their hands, hoofs or paws.

"Be honest…" said another of the men in a sad and disappointed way.

Those who heard the bells raised their hands, hoofs and paw.

"How the hell did the guy do that?" asked Kyubi.

"I… don't know…" said Naruto.

Each man grabbed those who didn't raise their hand and separated them form the group that did.

"Naruto!" said Hanta.

"Oh great this just had to happen…" said Nami.

"You should move away, before we exterminate the evil… you probably have been brainwashed" said one of the men.

"Brainwashed?" said Sakura.

"What have they been huffing?" yelled Inner Sakura.

With the group that was going to be captured…

"I don't like doing this move… but a man's gotta do… what a man's gotta do…" said Naruto.

"Don't tell me…" said Luffy.

"You want to seem more of a demon!" said Ino.

"Don't…" said Yuki.

"I don't think that's what he means…" said Robin.

"Just don't kill him Ino…" said Brago.

Ino knew what they meant… Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke… to be replaced by a female naked version of himself, some fortunately covered the right places. Just about half the mob fainted when their nose exploded.

"Behold the power of Naruto's sexy attack…" said Brago.

"Looks like I'm going to fox it up a bit…" said Naruto.

Naruto changed to his half demon form while still doing the Sexy Attack, 1/3 of those that was still standing were knocked out from blood loss.

"And now we see the Foxy Attack…" said Brago.

"I wonder why he doesn't think of adding a bathing suit?" asked Ino.

"With most of them out I think we can take the rest out!" yelled Zoro preparing his swords.

"Right!" called the rest.

They got back into one group, Naruto changed back to normal though still in his half demon form. Then produced a ton for Shadow Clones. Luffy took out the red spell book and at the same time got into a stance. Zoro took out all three of his swords… right after reading "Zeruk" from the pink spell book. Kolulu now Dark Kolulu was ready for a fight. Sasuke prepared his two swords. Nami readied her Clima-tact. Tia got into "I will you choke you mode". Sakura was ready for a fight. Usopp was slightly scared but had the Sky Blue Spell book ready. Kiba touched Akamaru who became a clone of Kiba. Kaya had the Pale Pink spell book ready and Nya stood in front of her. Sanji was all set. Ino was looking for the perfect target while Kanchome volunteered to be her bodyguard when she was ready. Hinata was in the Gentle Fist Stance. Chopper had a rumble Ball ready after reading Shudoruk, which Ponygon was ready. Both Robin and Brago were ready for a fight.

And then of course more men showed up.

"Of course that had to happen…" said Sanji.

"You guys ready?" asked Luffy.

Everyone nodded as the fight began. Ino started thing off by possessing one of the men, Of course with most of the men confused why one of their own men were fighting them it got pretty wild, rubber punched were thrown, some people were cut, other looked like porcupines, some were half frozen, some were zapped, others were just beaten some were even forced to the ground others had their organs damaged that were thought to be impossible. After all but one of the men (the one Ino possessed) were down Ino returned to her body.

"What just happened!" yelled the man.

"Luffy time for the Fox Monkey Combo!" said one of the Narutos.

Luffy just smiled, three Naruto ran towards the man, all three of them kicked him into the air, Luffy finished him off by using Gum Gum Pistol. Sending him flying.

"Well we better run…" said Usopp.

"Where was that gate again?" asked Zoro.

"It's that way…" said Nami pointing in the right direction.

Everyone ran towards the gate… they managed to get there in no time. Usopp was about to pass though it when Sanji kicked him in the head.

"Ladies first!" he yelled.

Nami, Ino, Tia, Yuki, Nya, Sakura, Hinata, Robin, Kaya and Kolulu passed though the gate.

"Now you can go though…" said Sanji.

Usopp passed the gate fallowed by Sanji, Zoro, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Ponygon, Chopper, Sasuke, Kanchome and Brago. The gourd who was asleep but was woken up but them going though the gate

"You got passed and if memory severed you have three more companions… well they won't escape…" said the guard. He pressed a nearby button and the gate began to close… it was slow.

Naruto, Luffy and Zatch were still on the other side.

"If walk back and we have running start then were can get though…" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

"Wait I got an even better idea!" said Luffy.

Luffy stretched his arms and managed to propel the three though the closing gate but he dropped his hat, right before the gate fully closed he managed to get his hat back and put it on his head. The guard growled, "Damn it… as long as you aren't on this island fine… but none of you will get passed me… I remember what you'll all wearing and what you look like…" said the Guard.

"Looks like we have to get supplies from some other island…" said Luffy.

"Ha-ha! The Log Pose takes a week to log!" laughed the guard much like Nelson Muntz.

"D'oh!" yelled Luffy.

Elsewhere in the Palace of the Island a 10 year girl was looking though books. Some touched her back.

"So Sara… studying a gain?" asked the person.

"Oh Lily… you surprised…" said the girl named Sara, she had golden blond hair put into a braid..

She turned around to the woman named Lily, she had long black hair and black feathered wings, she wasn't human but a legna, a being that existed on Pure Island for thousands of years, Lily was always trusted advisor to her.

"Yeah I feel I should know about this island… especially after my parents death…" said Sara.

"I understand… if you need help don't hesitate to ask…" said Lily.

"Okay…" said Sara.

She found an old book, it was hand writing by the profit that predicted the end of the world… the one that islanders live by and began to read it, "The legna will be doom for our island, they shall take over the world we know… they shall blame eaters of the Devil Fruit, Those Sealed with the Tailed Beasts and Demons of a Thousand years for their plan… the prophecy I have delivered was altered by one of them… please whoever find this tell the people… you must not live by the prophecy that was given… for they are our saviors… please find the true prophecy… it is in the deep section of the Royal Library…" she read.

She dropped the book and couldn't breathe… "Is that true… then that means… the Legna… their ones that will destroy this island… I have to find the prophecy…" she though.

"Sara… are you all right…" said Lily walking up to her.

"Yes… I'm fine…" said Sara.

"Princess Sara, there are reports of Devil Fruit Eaters, Mamodos and even Jinchuriki who ate a Devil Fruit…" said a Palace Guard walking up to them.

"Is that so?" asked Lily.

"What… happened to them…" said Sara in a scared tone fearing for the island.

"They escaped…" said the guard.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't know what to believe… are they good it are the legna good… I have to find that prophecy to be sure…" she thought.

"So the little princess found out… this could be good…" thought Lily with a cruel smile.

Next Time: There's not much food on the Merry Go, and everyone's hungry... well those who aren't hording food that is. However the " Normal" members figure out a way to shop, only for a few friends of the crew to enter the island and accidentally cause trouble. Meanwhile Sara tires to find the real prophecy. Naruto also find a letter saying that good friend is coming for a visit... who is the friend and will they be able to eat the messenger bird that delivered it.


	3. Food and Friends

A/N: If you're a fan Excel Saga, keep your eyes peeled for a couple cameos. Also here's the 3rd set of Bios:

Sakura: A girl from Cocoyashi like Nami... well I won't get that much into it as it will be too much of a spoiler for the Biju Biju fruit. She's in love with Sasuke and has a strange rivalry with Ino over him that borders on friendship. She's extremely strong and her strength often scares others... it is said that's she's stronger than Zoro... She one of Chopper's assents.

Inner Sakura: A voice in Sakura's head that says something when the time's right to, it is hinted that Ino, Kyubi and for some reason Luffy know about Inner Sakura.

Tia: Tia is a tomboy mamodo, she is infamous for her names "Tia the Tomboy" or the less faltering "Tia the Strangler" even after her memories were erased she still had that violent nature that made her famous back in the mamodo world, her known victims include: Hyde, Kanchome, Usopp and Zatch. She is in love with Zatch and has a friendly rivalry with Kolulu and a not-so friendly rivalry with Penny. Her powers involves defense, shields and swords.

Chapter 3: Food and Friends

It had been two since they arrived on Pure Island. Just about everyone was hungry, though there were those who had food, Zatch quickly found out that the island was ripe with yellow tail, those who weren't turned off by his eating habits (it whole while possibly still alive) were hungry but since at this point it was everyman for himself he wouldn't share. Kanchome always had his stash of candy but it took the combined efforts of Kolulu and Yuki to find out where it is. They tied him up, Yuki took the angle of being benevolent while Kolulu played a loose cannon with nothing left to live for and took the malevolent approach… in other words Good cop, bad cop…

"Where is the candy!" demanded Kolulu.

"I don't know…" said Kanchome.

"Tell us where it is now!" yelled Kolulu.

"There, there you can tell us…" sauid Yuki.

Tia would have been a better bad cop but she wanted no part in this…

Sanji threatened his emergency food supplies… of course Chopper, Akamaru and Kiba were angry...

They even found a white dog… or was it a cat… and wanted to cook it… but a hyper blonde girl claimed that it was her emergency food supply…

The only one on the ship0 willing to share was Akamaru, sadly no one wanted to eat his dog food.

Despite these, the sane half the crew knew that it had only been three days and this was nothing worry about.

On the third day Naruto was just lying on the deck and he heard the screech of a bird of prey. He looked up and saw some sort of bird, then he saw there was a letter tied to one of it's legs. It was addressed to "Which ever Straw Hat find it first…" he opened it and read it, it said that a certain someone was coming for a visit but don't tell Naruto, Sanji or Ino… he wanted it be a surprise so don't tell them (unless you one of them), the P.S. made him extremely happy though, it said "I know you are currently docked on Pure Island, I bet due to Luffy, Naruto and Ino… any Devil Fruit eaters that the crew has gained since I saw you last will cause problems getting supplies… I am giving permission that you can eat the bird that delivered the letter to you…" read Naruto.

Naruto stared at the bird… the bird sweatdroped... Naruto quickly transformed into his half demon form and grabbed the bird… crushing it's bones and killing it instantly.

"I have lunch!" said Naruto.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy.

After the meal Usopp thought of something…

"You know I was thinking… why didn't we just use disguises to back into town…" said Usopp.

"You mean the ones they don't want to capture… right?" asked Sasuke.

Usopp nodded.

"Why didn't anyone think of this before…" said Naruto.

"We weren't thinking…" sighed Nami.

Meanwhile in the island in the palace, Sara was looking though various old books that she had never seen anyone read… none of them were written by the profit.

"I just hope this isn't a wild goose chaise…" thought Sara.

Later in town…

"Can someone tell me why I'm dressed like this?" asked Zoro.

"We need to where disguises so they won't recognize us…" said Sakura wearing a red dress with black shorts underneath it.

"That's right…" said Nami wearing a yellow t-shirt and long green skirt.

"That's not what I mean… I mean why do I have dress up like a girl…" said Zoro, he was dressed in a long sleeved sky blue shirt with a blue mini-skirt, he also wore a long black wig to complement it.

"Don't forget you're also wanted by the marines…" said Sasuke, dress in a blue shirt with a high collar with a fan symbol on the back and white shorts.

"He's right you could get into a lot of trouble…" said Kaya wearing a pink hat, pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I think you actually make a pretty girl Zoro…" said Sanji wearing a white shirt with red hearts place where his nipples should be and red pants.

"At least I'm not dressed like a weirdo…" said Zoro.

"Do you mean Sanji or my brother?" asked Kiba dressed in a grey jacket with black fur trim on the slaves and hood which he wore up and grey pants.

He pointed to Usopp who was wearing a weird mask and cape… i8t was a very bad not to mentioned weird disguise.

"This not weird…" said Usopp.

"It is…" said Kiba.

Akamaru who was always riding on Kiba's head barked in agreement.

"W-we should get our supplies now…" said Hinata wearing a baize jacket and blue pants.

Elsewhere on the island a small boat arrived, on the sails was a pink rabbit and a blue cat a symbol feared on the Grand Line. Inside the boat there were two girls, a teenaged boy and a young boy who had puppet like joints.

""This might be a good place for a date…" said the teenaged boy.

"I already told you! I will only date you when you defeat Tachi… and that hasn't happened yet!" yelled one of the girls, she had short blue hair with a blue baseball cap over her head.

"What if they can't defeat Tachi though…" said the other girl with wait long pink hair that was covered in a white sun hat.

"Sis don't worry… he will…" said blue haired girl.

"If you want help in defeating Tachi why can't we just join the Straw Hats?" asked the pink haired girl.

"We are not joining them… so what if they have 8 mamodos with them… we are not join Captain Oblivious and his band of Idiots…." said the blue haired girl.

"So you'd rather hang out with him then hang out with the straw hats?" asked the puppet like boy.

"Her heatr4id for pirates is that storage… so much is that she's hang out with a perv…" said the pink haired girl.

The blue haired girl sighed, "Let's just get supplies…" said the blue haired girl.

The group approached the gate and guard said "Only one at time…"

All 4 went though and heard a bell…

"Looks like the whole group- this time…" said the guard with a smirk.

The group was walking though town when the men in white uniforms showed up.

"In the name of Pure Island we will imprison you for your evilness…" said one of the men.

"He did it! I saw him do it!" yelled the blue haired girl.

"What happened to our deal?" asked the teenager.

"Oh yeah…" said the blue haired.

"We can take care of them…" said the pink haired girl beginning to glow pink.

"Oh yeah… I'm ready…" said the teenager taking out a turquoise spell book.

"Time for a fight…" said the blue haired girl taking out a rapier from pocket space

About 10 minutes later at a market, they straw were looking around.

"Get them…" said a voice.

"We can't let those 4 escape!" yelled a voice.

"4…" said Nami.

"Do you think it's…" said Sakura.

"Jikar!" yelled a voice.

A strong wind blew.

"Ki beam!" yelled another voice as there was a pink light.

"Star of the night!" yelled another voice.

Just then the group ran though the market quickly.

"I blame you Eido!" yelled the blue haired girl running though while holding her sword.

"Ko… it's not my fault…" said the teenager named Eido flying on a skate board.

"Who's ever fault this is we have to escape…" said the puppet like boy.

"Hyde's right…" said the pink haired girl.

Then the guards ran past the straw hats. When everything the cleared all the Straw Hats sweatdroped.

"Were you going to say those 4?" asked Sasuke.

"I was going to say Luffy, Naruto, Zatch and someone else…" said Sakura.

"Should we help them?" asked Kaya.

"Well they are our friends…" said Kiba.

"I'll go…" said Zoro.

"Me too…" said Sasuke.

The fallowed the guards.

"Be careful Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"We should really finish up now… we can do more tomorrow…" said Nami.

"Yes Nami!" said Sanji in a loving way.

The gauds ran past an alley with Garbage cans. When all them past the group came out from behind the trash cans.

"That was close…" said the blue haired girl named Ko.

"So what's next?" asked Eido.

"Hey!" came a voice.

All 4 of them got into defensive position until they saw who it was.

"Stick up Your Asshole… what are you doing here?" said Ko.

"We saw you were in trouble… so we came to help you…" said Zoro.

"Zoro…" said the pink haired girl.

All 4 members began ot laugh.

"Save it door later we have to get out here…" said Zoro.

Right…" said the group of 4.

They managed to the gate once again and like last time they managed to get past, unlike last time the guard stayed asleep, they managed to get the Merry Go.

"What your back already?" asked Naruto.

"Where's the food…" said Luffy.

"We ran into some friends…" said Zoro.

"Really who?" asked Zatch.

"Hey Ino, Robin!" yelled Eido who was flying on his skateboard again.

"Eido… mast…" said Ino.

Eido crashed into the mast.

"The youngest one in curls…" sang Eido in a daze.

Hyde jumped onto the deck and slapped Eido.

"Ow what was that for…" said Eido.

"What do you think?" asked Hyde.

"Hyde!" said Yuki happily.

"Oh hi Yuki…" said Hyde blushing a little.

"It figures that Perverted Sk8ter Boi would crash into the mast…" said Ko jumping onto a ship.

"Hi guys!" said the pink haired girl jumping onto the ship.

"Hey Ko… are you ready join my crew?" asked Luffy.

"The answer is still no!" yelled Ko.

The pink haired girl gave a sad smile as a greeting.

"I see Tachi is still controlling Trent…" said Brago.

"Yeah…" said the pink haired girl, "Ko offered Eido if he beats him she'll go on a date with him…"

Ino gave a laugh, "Funny…"

"Why don't you guys just join up? Wouldn't be easier for you?" asked Tia.

"I'd love to…" said the pink haired girl.

"Usa… we are not join…" said Ko.

"That's the resin…" said the pink haired girl named Usa.

Later The rest of the Straw Hats found that Ko was in the Crow's nest throwing Kunai at Luffy and Naruto. The others just watched with sweat drops.

"I am never joining as musician!" she yelled.

"You are joining!" yelled Luffy.

"She's saying no, no but her sexy body is saying yes, yes…" said Kyubi.

"Naruto!" yelled Ko.

"What you want us to get kill she can sense your perverted thoughts…" thought Naruto.

"Well we all have to go sometime…" said Kyubi.

There was a volley of Kunai and Shrunken.

"What's going on here?" asked Nami.

"Do we want to know?" asked Kiba.

"I guess not…" said Nami.

"Hey Ino, let's go make dinner…" said Sanji.

"You should get changed first…" said Ino.

"Can I help?" asked Usa.

"Of course…" said Sanji with eye replaced with a heart.

Meanwhile in the palace Sara had found the book she was looking for.

"Here it is…" thought Sara.

"When the next set of 100 thousand year demons appear the Legna will consume the power of all Devil Fruit Eaters, Thousand Year Demons, Tailed Beasts and their hosts in the world, once ready they will conquer the earth. However one Devil Fruit eater, one thousand year demon and one Tailed Beast Host will save the world…" read Sara, her eyes were wide.

"So Sara you found the true prophecy…" said Lily appearing behind her.

Sara dropped the book and saw that she was with a man with black bat like wings.

"Looks like you found the truth…" said the man.

"Wait so your saying is that we've been capturing people who aren't bad…" said Sara.

"It depends, it like with human, some are good, some are bad… but us all our kind are what you would call evil…" said Lily.

"Your going to take obvert hew world aren't you?" asked Sara.

"Well princess… aren't you smart…" said Lily.

Lily shot a beam at Sara, she collapsed.

"So what the plan?" asked Lily.

"We blame those that came a few days ago and I heard that 4 more appeared today…" said the man.

"Of course Don… that's perfect…" said Lily.

"Remember state that they captured the princess to the guards… that will prompt them to capture them…" sauid the man named Don.

"Of course…" said Lily, "So then the world shall be ours…"

Later on Merry Go during dinner.

"So let me get this straight, the island think that all Devil Fruit eaters, mamodo and Jinchuriki are evil… that's a little stupid…" said Ko with her hat off reveling two cat ears on her head.

"I know just because some not all of us are evil means that we will take over the world…" said Hyde.

"Sure that guy Suda, that clown mamodo, that mamodo you guys told me about and Tachi are evil that don't everyone in this room is…" said Eido.

"I wonder why they went after me and Ko" said Usa with her hat off reliving two rabbit ears on her head.

"M-maybe they considerer decedents evil too…" said Hinata.

"That makes sense…" said Sakura.

"Okay we're stay with you guys until after you get to the next island…" said Usa.

"Usa…" said Ko.

"Too bad I decided…" said Usa.

Ko sighed…

"It's so wonderful that you two will be staying here…" said Sanji.

"Great…" said Usa.

"Whatever…" said Ko.

"All right that means Ko's our musician!" said Luffy and Naruto

"Like hell I am!" yelled Ko.

"Well you will sing for us right?" asked Luffy.

"Whatever…" said Ko.

"Yay!" cheered Naruto and Luffy.

Next Time: Guards show up on the Going Merry claiming that they kidnapped the Princess... what will happen?


	4. Kidnapped!

A/N: Time for the 4th set of Bios...

Kiba: Usopp's younger brother. Unlike Usopp, he loves to fight, not much of a liar and looks like a fairly normal person, however he claims Usopp has better luck with the ladies (Kaya). Like Naruto he's a Clone user, he specializes in the Man Beast Clone.

Akamaru: Kiba's pet dog. Extremely smart for a dog, often agrees with Kiba on a lot of things, when fighting he acts as Kiba's double.

Yuki: Usopp's mamodo partner. Yuki, much like Usopp is a bit of coward but when it comes down to it she will fight. Her best firmed Hyde has crush on her, which she is oblivious to, but is slowly gaining feelings for him. She gets along very well with both Tia and Kolulu and also became fast friends with Nya who has taken a liking to riding on her head. Her powers involve ice and snow.

Chapter 4: Kidnapped!

It was late at night everyone was sleeping, except for Ko who volunteered for watch… mainly because she didn't like sleeping on the Going Merry. However Luffy, Naruto and Zatch were having a strange dream again.

(Dream Sequence)

All three them were standing in a black place once again.

"This dream again? This dream sucks… why can't I dream of dancing ramen!" yelled Naruto.

"Or meat!" said Luffy.

"Or yellowtail!" yelled Zatch.

"All three of you have serous problems…" said Kyubi.

"Help!" yelled a voice.

"That was Tia's…" said Zatch.

There a strange tree appeared out nowhere growing, the tree appeared to be made out of a glowing white crystal.

"We can't let the prophecy come true…" said an evil sounding voice.

The ground… if you can call it that, began to tremble beneath their feet… then the same type of tree began to grow beneath their feet… and nearly grew around them. Zatch grabbed Luffy whop performed Gum Gum Rocket to get out the way while Naruto transformed to his half demon form and jumped out the way.

"There's no escaping…" said a different voice.

(End of Dream Sequence)

All three jolted up in their sleep.

"What a weird dream…" they all said at once.

They looked around saw each other awake, all three laughed nervously, all three of them left the cabin, it was still dark, the sun wouldn't rise for a couple more hours, but this would be a great time to talk.

"So did you guys have a weird dream too?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Zatch.

"I had this dream with the three of us, there was this weird tree and it nearly ate us…" said Luffy.

"That was the same dream I had!" said the other two.

There was a since,

"Kit… something big is going on…" said Kyubi.

The silence was broken by a singing voice. All three looked up and saw Ko signing, she finally noticed that all three were watching, she stopped and said "No… I'm not giving private concerts…"

"Oh…" said all three disappointingly.

The next day was just a usual day.

"Yeah right Ino-pig… like that would ever happen!" yelled Sakura.

"What was that Forehead girl…" said Ino.

"Ha-ha! You ran out names again!" cheered Kolulu.

"I'll win one day!" said Kanchome.

"See Kanchome is lame after all…" said Zoro.

"Well at least he doesn't go nuts…" said Sanji.

"What do you mean loud and annoying you prick!" yelled Naruto.

"You just proved my point…" said Sasuke.

"I… sorry… Tia…" said Zatch.

"What are you sorry about?" asked Tia choking him.

Everyone else watched with sweat drops.

"How is this happening at the same time..." asked Kiba.

"I have no idea…" said Nami feeling an incoming headache.

Meanwhile at the palace…

Lily was giving an over view to the situation to the guards.

"There are 9 Thousand Year Demons, 7 Devil fruit Eaters and 1 Tailed Beast Host… we believe one or all kidnapped the princess… I heard they were docked at the west docks… capture all of them we can't let them get away…" said Lily.

"right!" called all the gauds, all of them walked away but one… he was the captain and also a legna as well, his wings were pure white and angelic.

"So that's a great way to get sacrifices…" said the captain.

"I know… who would have thought that three would be the jackpot right here…" said Lily giving a cruel smile.

Not too long later things had clamed down… somewhat.

"You lousy pervert!" yelled Ko.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" yelled Sanji.

Ko was chasseing Sanji with a broad sword… what happened exactly… that's a question that shouldn't be answered…

Just then the Town's Guards showed up.

"What's going on here?" asked Zoro.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to arrest you…" said the head guard… the Legna.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"Kit… there's something not right about him…" said Kyubi.

"Why are you arresting us now!" yelled Eido.

"Well I'll explain… you see the laws state that if they are out of town then they can't be arrested… unless they committed a crime…" said the legna guard, "All of you are accused of kidnapping Princess Sara…"

"We didn't kidnap any princess…" said Kiba.

"Your not one of the accused… you have not eaten a Devil Fruit…" said the guard.

Ko walked up to Naruto, "I have an idea…" she said to him.

"Why are you telling me?" asked Naruto.

"Because you're the only who can do this… literally…" said Ko.

"Fine then but only if you sing a song later…" said Naruto.

"Deal…" said Ko with a sigh.

Ko began to whisper it to Naruto.

"I can do that…" he said.

"I have to tell the rest to the book keepers…" said Ko.

She went over to Luffy fallowed by Chopper, Robin and Eido.

The guards were explaining their changes when they noticed Ko and whispering to Eido.

"What do you think your doing Devil Fruit eater…" said the guard.

"Now you guys!" yelled Ko.

Luffy, Robin, Chopper and Eido tossed their spell books in the air.

"Some one catch!" yelled Luffy.

Akamaru caught the light orange book in his mouth, Sanji caught the black book, Zoro caught the red book and Kaya managed to catch the turquoise book.

"Now it's my turn!" yelled Naruto.

He made as many clones as he could muster… then transformed them into either, Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Ino Zatch, Kolulu, Yuki, Tia, Brago, Ponygon, Kanchome, Nya, Hyde, Eido, Ko or Usa while other just remained himself…

"Everyone run!" yelled one of the Luffys.

All of the clones and the real accused ran away as fast as they could in different directions.

"Should we fallow?" asked one of the guards.

"We should…" said legna guard.

When all the guards were the remaining Straw Hats sighed.

"Do you think can escape?" asked Kaya.

"Let's hope so…" said Sakura.

"But there aren't that many places to hide… other then the docks and the beach…" said Zoro.

The Guards chased the closest ones they could find… one guard began to chase Tia… the guard took out a gun and fired a net at her… only for her to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Elsewhere another guard was chasing after Chopper who was in full reindeer form… this guard shot a net at him too but unlike with he turned to water.

Elsewhere the real Naruto hid… breathing heavily.

"Kit you did good…" said Kyubi.

"I just hope that they all can get away…" thought Naruto.

"You should worry about yourself as well…" said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Naruto.

After about half an hour all the decoys were unfortunately gone…

Nya couldn't run away by herself so she hitched a ride with Yuki. Yuki could run any longer and she was scared.

"Meow!" cried Nya (Translation: You have to go on!)

"I don't think I can…" said Yuki.

"There's two of the demons…" said a voice.

Yuki and Nya found themselves in a net… that delivered an electric shock.

"2 down…" said one of the guards.

Elsewhere on the island Chopper and Ponygon met up with each other… they decided to pretend to just normal animals… even passed by a guard… however the guard saw though their disguises… you may ask how… because normal reindeers don't wear pink hats… and Ponygon was nowhere near a normal horse.

Kolulu and Kanchome found each and started an argument... that got them caught.

Ino hid behind a garbage can… then the guards showed up and saw her.

"There's one…" yelled one of the guards.

"That will work!" thought Ino.

Before they could shoot with the net, she removed the thing tying her hair into a ponytail let it down, she gave them a wink as the background behind her turned sparkly.

"You wouldn't think of capturing now would you…" she said in a too cute way.

Get her!" yelled one of the guards.

They shot her with the net, "Damn it!" she thought.

Eido tried to fly away… however the Legna guard caught him.

Hyde decided to find Yuki, however he was captured when he found Nya and Yuki unconscious in the net.

Usa and Ko were captured when Usa needed to eat and collapsed… Ko tried to help her up but both were captured as well…

Tia was almost captured but they don't call her "Tia the Strangler" for nothing, before they able to capture them in the net she started choking them. However a very strong and big guard tore her off the one she was choking and managed to hold by her collar.

"You know there's some giving us a hard time… she could be excellent bait…" said the guard holding her by the collar.

"What?" responded Tia.

"That's… a… good… idea…" said the guard she was choking trying to catch his breath.

Elsewhere Robin and Brago back a few guards into a corner… Brago managed to punch and kick some in submission while Robin used her powers.

"Well, well you are certainly kicking…" said the Legna guard who flew to them.

Both got into defensive position.

"You should know that I'm not here to capture you… well more a deal…" said the legna.

"Your threatening that if don't' go you'll kill one of the hostages you have…" said Brago narrowing his eyes.

"Precisely… the only other that managed to fight back…" said legna guard.

The two that had Tia showed up… still holding her by her collar.

"Brago… Robin…" said Tia with her eyes tearing up.

"If you don't come with us… we will kill her… right in front of you…" said the legna guards.

"Should we…" said Brago.

"We should… the others will save us… I know it…" said Robin, "We agree."

Tia didn't know what to say… "Thank you…" she cried.

"I think you should know one thing… we have called off the search thanks to your three exploits… but three escaped out confinement… just thought I should tell you…" said the legna guard, "Now get them out of here!"

"Yes sir!" said the two holding Tia hostage.

"I have to tell the rest of you little crew…" said the legna guard.

The legna guard flew to the Going Merry, the others were waiting for word and weren't too surprised when he came.

"Where are they?" asked Zoro.

"All but three are detained… we called off the search because the majority were injured due to that woman with the hands, the oldest of the Thousand Year Demons and some brat who kept choking them… they aren't the three who got away mind you…" said the Legna.

"They didn't kidnap the Princess! Let them go!" yelled Hinata surprising everyone but doing so.

"I know…" said legna, "Because I'm in on the kidnapping so my kind can take over this world…"

"What" yelled Kiba.

"How could you do this?" asked Kaya.

"It was easy… well farewell… my future slaves…" said ht legna who flew away.

"So Tia, Robin and Brago were captured…" said Sakura.

"I wonder who the three were that escaped…" said Kaya.

"Probably Perverted Sk8ter Boi, he defiantly one of them…" said Sanji.

Meanwhile Luffy looked around from his hiding spot… the coast was clear… he decided to make his way back to the ship… he hoped the others were safe too. As he walked back he heard a noise behind him… he turned around and saw Zatch hiding baldy… then Zatch saw who it was.

"Luffy… you're okay!" said Zatch, "Unless your one of Naruto's clones…"

"Nope… it's me… see…" said Luffy stretching his cheek, "Unless your one of Naruto's clones too…

"Nope it's me Zatch…" said Zatch.

Together they headed back for the ship… they head a shuffling sound and breathing heavily, both turned around and saw Naruto… still a little exhausted from the clones and transforming them.

"Naruto…" said Zatch.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"Still al title exhausted from making the clones…" said Naruto.

"Kit… I have a very bad feeling…" said Kyubi.

"Me too…" thought Naruto.

All them made it back to the ship, the remaining Straw Hats were relived when they found out who it was.

"Good you three are okay…" said Sakura.

"Looks like the three that made it…" said Sasuke.

"You mean the others were captured?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah what's worse is that you were framed… and one of the guards knows it…" said Kiba.

His hat caused a shadow over his eyes, "We need to think of a plan to rescue them…" said Luffy.

"Yeah but we might need a little help…" said Nami.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we'll get help… that will arrive any second…" said Naruto.

There was an awkward silence…

"I said: Don't worry… I'm sure we'll get help… that will arrive any second…" said Naruto.

3 hours later…

Naruto continued to repeat that sentence over and over again… everyone was either sighing heavily, trying to their best to ignore him or trying to come up with a plan.

"N-naruto… I'm unsure if anyone is coming…" said Hinata putting her hand over his shoulder.

"I'm, sure we'll get help… that will arrive any second…" said Naruto.

"And he's hella late…" said Kyubi.

"I'm positive we'll get help… that will arrive any second…" said Naruto.

"Yo!" came a voice from over the side of the boat. Someone jumped over, he had sliver hair and the bottom of his face was covered in a mask.

"You said in your letter you were going to be here three hours ago!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry… I got lost on the road of life…" replied the man.

Everyone saw the man, only Hinata and Zatch were the only ones not surprised by his appearance.

"No way…" said Sanji.

Next Time: The legna tell the captured Straw Hats (and friends) of their grand plan to take over the world... through the most evil way possible... a musical number! Meanwhile the Namikage, decides to help his friends as the Straw Hats try to come up with a plan. What will happen? And how does one get lost on the road of life?


	5. The Evil Known as a Musical Number

Okay first I'd like top say the musical number is sung to the tune of Robot Hell... if you haven't heard Robot Hell... it's a song from Futurama... any ways here's the latest Bio...

Ino: It Sanji's surrogate younger sister so to speak, when she was 5 she a passenger on the orbit... by pure chance... she wound up on the same rock with Sanji and Zeff. However after learning of her parents death aboard the orbit and the trauma of being stuck on the rock for so long the metal stress gave made her lose most of her memories... all she remembered was that her given name and she ate the Soul Soul Fruit, she sees Sanji as the big brother she never had... and often teases him like a little sister would... they are indeed very close...

Kanchome: A wimpy duckbilled crybaby mamodo with a candy addiction... he's not exactly the strongest mamodo... okay so he's the weakest mamodo in terms of power on the Merry Go... but... um... well... he's nice... his power in involves transformation and deception...

Chapter 5: The Evil Known as a Musical Number

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the man that just arrived.

"I was expecting you 3 hours ago!" yelled Naruto.

"So Sanji how have things been?" asked the man ignoring the blonde.

"First what are you doing here?" asked Sanji.

"Don't ignore me!" yelled Naruto.

"Well I was in the area and my sorceress said that your crew was in the area too… I sent a letter and I see Naruto was one that found it…" said the man.

"He's ignoring Naruto… Naruto's getting angry I can see what's going to happen next…" said Sasuke.

"That's it!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto ran… about to tackle the man.

"Then it turns out it was an Earth Clone…" said Kiba.

When Naruto made contact the man as it turns out was an earth clone.

"And he'll show up behind him and going to say…" said Zoro.

"Now, now Naruto… You should know that it's not that easy to see what's behind my mask… I'm sure Sanji knows that too…" said the man.

Sanji grumbled at that remark…

"So who he?" asked Zatch.

"He's Hatake "Orange Book" Kakashi." said Naruto.

"The Namikage?" asked Hinata surprised.

The man named Kakashi nodded, "So what's happened…" asked Kakashi.

"It's a long story…" said Sanji.

Elsewhere Ino was slowly waking up, she saw Tia watching her.

"Ino's waking up!" she said.

She got up and looked around, she saw she was in a dungeon, most of those who were captures were still knocked out expect for Tia, Robin, Brago as well a girl she hadn't seen before.

"So where are we?" asked Ino.

"We're in the palace dungeon… I'm sorry…" said the girl who was Sara.

"Who is she?" asked Ino.

"She's the princess of the island…" said Robin.

"The one we're accused of kidnapping?" asked Ino.

"I'm sorry… it's not may fault" said Sara.

"That's okay…" said Ino.

Over the course of the next 10 minutes the others woke as well.

"So Luffy, Zatch and Naruto evaded capture…" said Eido.

"So what are they?" asked Sara.

Everyone looked at her confused, expect for Robin, "Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit, Zatch is a mamodo… a thousand year demon and Naruto has Kyubi sealed within him…"

"That's good then maybe the true prophecy will be fulfilled… they're our only hope…" said Sara.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki.

"The legna will try to take over the world… the only hope is a Devil Fruit eater, a thousand year demon and someone with a tailed beast sealed within them…" said Sara.

"Great so the fate of the world is in the hands of three idiots…" said Ko.

Just then a door opened Lily and Don in the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Usa.

"The woman's Lily… I thought she was my friend…" said Sara.

"Well, well princess… since were friends I will tell you and your little friends of our plan… so won't you fallow us?" asked Lily.

"I don't trust them…" said Brago.

"We shouldn't, but we should at least no what their plan is…" said Ko.

Meanwhile back on the Merry Go.

"So I see, Zatch a demon called a mamodo that comes from another world, and 100 fight every 1,000 years in order to choose king of their world which explains the 1,000 year demon part of their legend. Not only that but they captured Ino, some new crew mates I haven't met yet, other mamodos and some friends…" said Kakashi.

"That right…" said Sanji.

"Well I minds as well help after all what are friends for…" said Kakashi, "So what/s the plan…"

"We change in and save them!" said Luffy.

"Let's go!" said Zatch.

"For freedom!" yelled Naruto and all three ran away.

"I can see they didn't change…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"We should really fallow them…" said Nami with a sigh.

"I'll stay here…" said Kaya.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they left the boast with Kaya to watch things.

When they got to the gate… they found Luffy and about 5 Narutos beating up the guard.

"I already told the location where your friend... they're in the castle are just please stop beating me up…" said the guard.

"Luffy! Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

She up to them and punched to a nearby wall witch cracked under the pressure.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Kiba.

"I'll watch him… to make sure he doesn't run away and tell annoy one else…" Sid Kakashi who made a shadow clone.

"Smart thinking!" said Naruto suddenly better after Sakura wall hit.

They all ran into the dome expect for Kakashi's clone who just whipped out a copy of Make-Out Paradise.

Meanwhile the Lily and Don led them to a strange alter.

"Before we implant our plan we'll explain our plan…" said Don.

"Gentlemen…" said Lily.

A band of Legna began to play a jazz number.

"Oh great… a musical number…" said Ko.

"I thought you liked music…" said Chopper.

"But not musicals…" said Ko.

"You see our plans to take over the worlds is simple but first we will tell you we are the supreme evil on this world we are more than pirates, devil fruit eaters, mamodo and even Biju the world will be ours and here's our plan…" sang Don.

"Our plan includes making you all sacrifices with you as our sacrifices we will be able to bind you all in our crystal trees with our crystal tree will get all the powers from devil fruit eaters, mamodos and even Biju in our crystal trees our kind will have all your powers…" sang Lily.

"Just tells us why!" sang Robin.

"Because we're evil!" sang Don.

"Some of our powers are useless… like his" sang Kolulu pointing to Kanchome.

"So what!" sang Lily.

"Some of our powers have nothing to with our devil fruits…" said Usa.

"No that's just you…" sang Don.

"Oh come on… my powers involved flying… you already have wings…" sang Eido.

"Don't you dare try to sway us…" sang Lily.

"It doesn't mater what you say… because now I'm gonna kick it old school style!" sang Don.

"although we want to torture them rapping will torture me as well…" sang Lily.

"Okay…" sighed Don.

The rest of the Straw Hats were running towards the castle… how they got involved in the musical number is beyond anyone's guess...

"Is anyone else scared?" sang Usopp

"Oh come on who else will save them" sang Kiba.

"It's up to us to save them…" sang Luffy.

"Who else will save them?" sang Zatch.

"We have to save Robin, Kanchome and Ino…" sang Sanji.

"And the others as well…" sang Naruto.

"Hey kit… can you please explain why we're all signing?" sang Kyubi.

Back at the alter the Lily and Don continued their musical number.

"The world will be ours… humans don't chance… and that is plan… it won't fail… watch as the world become ours! The world for the Legna!" sang both Don and Lily.

They ended their muscle number to find that their song only had their desired effect on one of their prisoners… Ko…

"Please stop the signing…" yelled Ko.

"They stopped…" said Brago.

"Ko can't stand musicals…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"And she want to a pop star?" asked Ino.

"Okay… so what do you by sacrifices?" asked Robin.

":You see this shrine of one of each you go into they main crystal tree will sprout… and a and it's offspring to get all mamodo and devil fruit eaters on earth… and since that fox brat isn't here we need two more sacrifices to get it to attack Biju and their hosts…" said Lily.

"You should know it isn't going to be that easy to take us down…" said Eido.

All of them got into fighting position… except for the younger mamodos…

"Wait…" said Yuki.

"Don't worry…" said Usa.

"We will protect you…" said Robin.

"I have bad feeling about this... Usa barley has any Ki left and if Ino uses her powers then she be a sitting duck… not mention that most of the mamodo are kids…" thought Ko.

It's a shame she didn't share this with the others…

"Soul Posses…" said Ino using her power.

She aimed her power to Lily… who quickly dogged… Lily just laughed…

"It will be a while until she get back to her body…" said Lily as she picked up Ino's soul less body.

A kunai cut her cheek… then a she barely missed a skateboard hit her face.

"Damn…" said Eido snapping his fingers.

"Hands emerged from Lily's body and tried to remove Ino… however she smashed the hands… causing pain to Robin who sent them… Lily managed to put Ino on the alter.

"One down three to go…" said Lily.

Don meanwhile flew to the mamodo kids who were huddled into a corner…

"These two look easy…" said Don.

He picked up Nya and Ponygon… sadly both bit him.

"Ow…" screamed Don dropping them.

"Hmm… maybe I should go with more interesting ones…" said Don, he tried to figure out which ones would case in a domino effect… making one attack him in response for capturing that… one noticed that after he grabbed Nya she ran to Yuki… she grabbed the ice mamodo…

"Let go!" yelled Yuki.

Both Nya and Hyde began to attack him but no avail.

"Let her go right now!" yelled Hyde.

"Hmmm… I already dealt with the cat…" said Don.

He grabbed Hyde by the shirt. He made sure Hyde didn't hit him or attack him. He flew to the alter and threw the two in to it…

"You thought it would that easy… we can easily escape…" said Hyde.

"Come on let's help Ino…" said Yuki.

"Okay…" said Hyde.

Both began to drag Ino… however when they got to the edge of the alter there was a force field…

"What?" said Hyde.

"All we need it one…" said Don.

"And I know the perfect target…" said Lily, "You tired rabbit girl… aren't you…"

Usa growled, "I am… but why me as a sacrifice… my mother ate the devil fruit… not me…" said Usa.

"That doesn't matter…" said Lily, "You still have some of the power of the devil ruing though your veins…"

"I won't be your sacrifice… no one where either…" said Usa who began to glow pink, "Perhaps if I destroy that alter…"

"Usa don't you dare use that attack… if you don't destroy the alter… then you'll be playing into the hands!" pleased Ko.

"But what if I do…" said Usa.

"The chances are bad… please don't… everyone else might be hurt as well…" said Ko.

"I'm still doing it…." said Usa "Last…"

"Everyone find a hiding place now!" said Ko.

"What's going on?" asked Sara.

"Just run away as fast you can…" said Ko.

"… Resort!" Usa said, Usa shot a ki beam from her whole body…the beam ho0t up into the air and grew larger… it blew a whole in the ceiling and up from the castle… and even blew a hole into the dome.

"What's that?" asked Kaya from the Merry Go.

Inside the dome they Straw Hats stared at what they saw.

"What was that?" asked Usopp.

"That was the Rabbit's chi kit…" said Kyubi.

"That was Usa's chi…" said Naruto.

Everyone gasped…

"We have to get there now…" said Kiba.

Back in the dungeon… Usa fell to the ground unconscious, most of her clothes were burnt from the attack… sadly the alter was undamaged.

The others came out their hiding places when they saw Don picked up Usa's unconscious body.

"Poor thing… didn't have enough power to destroy the alter…" said Don.

A ton of throwing weapons were shot at him. He dodged as if they were nothing.

"Put my sister down right now!" yelled Ko.

"I will all right!" said Don who threw her into the alter… then an earthquake occurred…

"The ceremony is complete…" said Lily.

Ino began to wake up…

"What going on?" she asked…

That before strange branches came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her as well as Yuki, Hyde and the unconscious Usa.

"Now this begins the reign of the Legna…" laughed Lily.

Next Time: The Crystal Tree emerges... it sends seeds all over the world to engulf Devil Fruit Eaters, Mamodo, The Biju and their Jinchuriki everywhere... Luffy, Naruto and Zatch manages to dodge it... but others aren't' so lucky... what will happen? Are they only ones who didn't escape... find out next time...


	6. The Crystal Tree

A/N: Okay there are some cameos from a couple Naruto characters... I wont' say who... in fact I don't even mention their names... one of them is a spoiler for The Biju Biju (if you figure out who it is please don't celibate or scream out his name) while the other... I still haven't figured out his role yet... Oh yes time for the 6th set of Bios

Hyuga Hinata: A childhood friend to both Luffy and Naruto, she moved to Rouge Town when she was 10 and was reunited with them during their visit, after getting reacquainted with Naruto she decides to join the Straw Hats. She's very shy, she occasionally stutters and often blushes. Ever since she was a child she had huge crush on Naruto... which grew when they were apart which may even have blossomed into true love, everyone knows how she feels about Naruto, even Naruto (without Kyubi he probably would have never noticed) but she's too shy to admit, though oddly enough she doesn't notice Naruto feels the same for her... She studies a martial art known as the Gentle Fist, she has been passed down in her family for generations... so right now as how it works in thus story is a spoiler for The Biju Biju Fruit.

Ponygon: Chopper's horse like mamodo partner. He can only say "Meru Meru Mei"... sadly no one but Chopper knows that his real name is Schneider... however no listened to Chopper when he tired to tell the others... his powers in involve armor he gains and speed.

Brago: Robin's mamodo partner. Infamous among all mamodos, he's a front runner for the battle... however he has a secret... he's softened up bit... Not too long after he arrived to the mamodo world his memories were erased. During that time he tired to find his goal when he became king... ironically he chose the path that the others chose after their memories were erased... to stop the battle once and for all... and he still fallows that path even after regaining his memories though he'll never admit it, he considers the others his friends... his powers involve gravity.

Chapter 6: The Crystal Tree

The strange tree that enveloped Ino, Yuki, Hyde and Usa still grew.

"What is that thing?" asked Chopper.

"The Crystal Tree…" said Lily.

"It our power source… and will use you as batteries for us and let us use your power…" said Don.

Just the ground began to shake even more… and even more crystal branches emerged from the ground… enveloping the remaining devil fruit eater and mamodos there.

"I'm do sorry…" cried Sara who watched this all.

"Don't worry… it's not your fault…" said Tia before she was completely enveloped.

"Just run…" said Brago before he was completely enveloped.

Sara did what Brago said… how her Don caught her…

"What should we do to her…" said Don.

"We won't kill her…" said Lily, "Not yet anyways…"

The Crystal began to grow and grow… it broke though the castle… destroying it… the remaining Straw Hats stopped running and watch it continued growth.

"What is that?" asked Nami.

"I don't know…" said Sasuke.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Kakashi.

The tree continued to grow and grow… it began to grow so much that it began ot break the dome… the dome began to collapse.

"Everyone duck and cover…" said Luffy.

They ran fro cover as the dome began to collapse.

Kaya watched from the outside… she gasped at what she saw… a giant white crystal tree…

"Oh no…" said Kaya fearing for the worse.

Inside what was left of the dome the Straw Hats emerged from the rubble.

"What was that…" said Sakura removing as much rubble as she can.

"Oh I don't know… maybe a giant weird tree destroying everything…" said Kiba sarcastically get out the rubble.

Everyone fortunately managed to safe from the rubble but that was the worse of it.

"Look at the tree…" said Usopp shaking with fear.

Strange flower began to open up all over the tree… each flower shot our something…

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling…" said Kakashi.

Three of the what ever the tree shot were heading straight towards them…

"Kit we need to dodge…" said Kyubi.

One of the things was headed towards Naruto, he quickly changed to his half demon from and jumped out the way… the other two were headed for Luffy and Zatch… Luffy managed to grabbed Zatch he used Gum Gum Rocket to get out the way… when the tings that were shot at them landed… they went into the ground… then blossomed into a mini version of the giant crystal tree.

"No way!" said Zatch when he landed.

"If we were there we would have been enveloped by those…" said Kyubi, "I think every single mamodo, devil fruit eater and even other Jinchuriki and Biju are going though this…"

Elsewhere on Smoker's Marine ship one landed right where he was… the mini crystal tree enveloped him before he could react. The other marines weren't sure what just happened.

"Destroy that thing!" said an officer that was under smoker with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes similar to Hinata's.

The Marines tried as hard as they might they could destroy the tree.

"This better not be connected to that thing that took Tashigi…" thought the officer.

Meanwhile a mysterious mamodo going only by Milordo Z, his book keeper were having meeting with new minion Tachi and his book keeper Trent.

"So that's what your plan is…" said Tachi.

Just then the strange thing landed on the ground where the mamodos stood… enveloping them as well in the miniature versions of the Crystal Tree… then the mamodos were enveloped… both bookkeepers collapsed on to the ground crutching their heads in pain.

"What did I do?" asked Milordo Z's bookkeeper who was Tashigi…

Meanwhile Buggy's ship three of those strange things landed on their ship… enveloping Buggy, Alvida and Fein…

Elsewhere the Sanbi was roaming around in it's swamp… one of those things hit… and version that was smaller than the main one but bigger than the mini ones enveloped it…

On the Black Cat pirates ship… on hit… enveloping Baransha… Kuro had no idea what was going on…

Elsewhere a red haired boy around 14 with black circles around his eyes who carried a gourd on his back was walking around… then one of the things came at him… sand surrounded him acted at a shield… however the thing hit the shield and used the sand as soil to speak and enveloped the boy that way.

In Alabasta in the Palace… the guards were going crazy trying to figure out what were going on… as three of the tree enveloped Charka, Pell and Penny.

In the Gi mansion on Konegi Island… several members of both the Gi and Kone Clans tried their best to free Gi Serena (Usa's mother) and Kone Ichigo (Ko's mother)… but to no avail.

Elsewhere Ace was sailing in his boat when the thing aimed for him shot towards him… he managed to get his boat to dodge it… it fell in the water… he stopped his boat and a minute later the crystal tree spouted up.

"What is that…" he asked, "And why do I have a bad feeling about Luffy and Naruto…" he thought.

Elsewhere in the field of a nameless island… a Zeno was walking with Dufort…

"Stop right now and move…" said Dufort.

Zeno did so… he was shocked though his didn't show when the thing aimed for him spouted into a crystal tree.

"They're involved in this in some… I'm sure…" said Dufort.

"I think Zatch might be in a little over his head with this…" smirked Zeno walking away from the mini-crystal tree with Dufort, "I heard about that prophecy… I should have known he would be the one from that prophecy… what other mamodo hangs out with both a devil fruit eater and Jinchuriki… at least I know he's suffering right now…"

Back on Pure Island the Straw Hats watched as the last of the things were shot.

"That was strange…" said Luffy.

"What were those things…" asked Naruto.

"Those were seeds of the Crystal Tree…" came a voice.

Lily and Don came from the castle ruins holding Sara by the arm.

"Those shot off the main Crystal tree offspring, a few devil fruit eaters and mamodo escaped… only one Jinchuriki escaped however…" said Lily.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Kiba.

Don smirked, "You see this crystal tree… it surrounds the three of their kind… Mamodo, Devil Fruit eaters, Biju and their hosts… after surrounding them... it engulfs them and uses them as a battery and powers us up…" said Don.

"It's all my fault…" cried Sara.

"No it isn't… you're parents deaths…we're caused by us…" said Lily.

"What…" said Lily.

"You see your parent died last a year… a year before the battle for mamodo king… and see they found out… that's why they were killed…" said Don.

"Mom… dad…" said Lily.

"Oh by the way Princess… have a nice fall…" said Lily dropping Sara onto the ground.

Sara closed her for a hard landing… but it never came… what she did feel were strong arms grabbing her… she looked up and found Luffy holding onto her, Sara began to blush slightly.

"What happened to the others!" demanded Zatch.

"Oh they are in the main tree… a few of them also our sacrifices so that they tree can tree can grow… now who they again… now I remember… one was a little blue girl… she seemed to be such a wimp… that little rabbit bitch… oh that kid who looked like a puppet and finally that idiot who ate the Soul Soul Fruit… I don't know which one was funnier…" said Lily trying not to laugh.

The Straw Hats looked at her angrily… the two Legnas didn't even feel the glares from Sanji, Usopp and Kakashi.

"I should take you one right now!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't think so…" said Lily.

Just then many Legnas appeared on the roofs.

"If you try to fight then you will fight all of us…" said Lily.

"We should retreat…" said Sasuke.

"But…" said Naruto.

"He's right… if you fight you'll be in danger…" said Sara, "Please don't fight them…"

The other straw hats nodded… Luffy put her on the ground as the they began to leave Sara asked "Please take me with you… I have no where else to go…"

"Okay…" said Luffy.

Not too long later, they got to Merry Go.

"What happened… asked Kaya very concerned.

Everyone was silent.

"It's a long story…" said Naruto.

Next Time: Luffy, Naruto and Zatch deiced to face the Legna alone... how does the crew feel about that... what will happen? Will they make it back? Find out next time...


	7. Their Decision

A/N: Time for the 7th set of Bios... though the first one is more of an explanation rather than a bio.

Kaya: As you know Kaya is one that gave the Straw Hats the Merry Go... or Going Merry... whatever the ship's called... Much like Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Sanji and Usopp is a bookkeeper for the battle of mamodo king... however after discovering this and having a battle with Kuro who is also a bookkeeper as well she went ot search for the Straw Hats along with Merry, after many hardships (including battling mamodo) she met up with Usa and Ko... as they were the only ones who knew the location of the Straw Hats. Merry decides to put her in their capable hands as he went back to Syrup Village, a week afterwards they managed to get to the ship where eventually she become Chopper's other assiant (the firs being Sakura)... she's the only member who doesn't fight and if her life's in danger Nya protects her if Usopp doesn't act first. She and Usopp do indeed have a budding relationship… sadly Nya, Kiba, Akamaru and Yuki tease them whenever a moment happens.

Nya: A cat like mamodo. Unlike the other Merry Go mamodos when she arrived in the human world she landed in the East Blue rather than that island in the Grand Line where the others had their memories erased. After joining the Straw Hats she became fast friend with Yuki, who's head she often rides on and oddly enough Akamaru... which is odd because he's a dog. Unlike Ponygon, Nya is her name and was named that by pure chance... Her powers involve... her powers... her powers... what the heck does her powers involve... her spells are very inconsonant.

Chapter 7: Their Decision

Hinata stood by the Sheep's head… she held something close to her heart… it was Naruto's headband… she kept it safe wit her. Meanwhile inside the Galley there was meeting.

Kiba slammed his fist agaisnt the table, "Why did we let them go on their own… we could have gone with them…" said Kiba.

"They didn't want us to… and besides Luffy did say "Captain's Orders…" said Nami with Luffy holding Luffy's straw hat.

"What else would have done… none of have Devil Fruit powers…" said Sasuke.

"If we did we would have kidnapped as well…" said Kiba.

"That's the point…" said Zoro.

"The Legna have almost every Devil Fruit, mamodo and Biju under their grasp… sure there might be more mamodo and evil fruit eaters that are free but Naruto had to go in…" said Sara who was them with them.

"Kiba… your not the only one who wishes they went with them…" said Sanji.

"That's right all of us… wanted to go with them… but… it's really up to them…" said Sakura.

(Flashback)

It was earlier in the galley, Sara had just finished explaining the Prophecy.

"So Luffy, Naruto and Zatch might be the world's only hope?" asked Kaya.

"So it seems…" said Sara.

"How are we supposed to stop them?" asked Naruto.

Luffy and Zatch shrugged.

"But this is dangerous they have the powers of every devil fruit imaginable… as well as every mamodo still on earth still… not to mention every other Biju…" said Sara who was the only one who knew the real scope of this, "You might die…"

Everyone's eyes wide…

"Sorry… I'm just worried… the prophecy never said the heroes would ever come out alive…" said Sara.

"It's all right…" said Luffy, "So I guess we'll be going alone…"

"What?" said Sakura.

"It's best if we go alone… this crew none of you get hurt…" said Naruto.

The room was a silent… this wasn't your everyday normal pirate… or even a mamodo…

"Kit… I think you might want to talk to Hinata… tell her how you feel about her… you know… how much you like her…" said Kyubi.

"Hinata… can we speak alone…" said Naruto.

"O-okay…" said Hinata.

Both left here Galley and went to the bow.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata… I… I…" said Naruto blushing.

"Come on kit spit it out…" said Kyubi.

"I… I…" said Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

Naruto didn't know what to say or do… for some reason… he didn't know why… he took off his head band… and handed it her.

"I want you to look after my head band…" he said.

He felt Kyubi anime fall in his cage "Nice going… you screwed it up… kit…"

"Naruto…" said Hinata blushing brightly.

"I'm first something might happen to it if I wear it in my fight…" said Naruto.

"I know… Shanks gave it yo you…" said Hinata knowing the story full well…

"Please take care of it…" said Naruto.

"I will…" said Hinata blushing.

Not too long later they were saying their goodbyes…

"Nami take of my hat…" said Luffy giving his hat to Nami.

"Will do…" said Nami taking it.

"Are you sure you three will go alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes…" said Naruto.

"We don't want you guys to get hurt…" said Zatch.

"In fact… none of you will fallow us… Captain's orders…" said Luffy.

The remaining members of the Straw Hats eyes were wide.

"We should get going…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry we'll be back…" said Luffy.

"That's right…" said Zatch.

The three of them began to walk towards the ruins of the town.

"I take it he rarely ever gives orders…" said Kakashi.

Sanji nodded.

(End of Flashback)

"And besides Kiba you're forgetting, Luffy and Naruto are among the most powerful pirates on the Grand Line… I have heard many things about them… I was even surprised at their initial bounties… and I do think that they will be okay…" said Kakashi.

"You're not even a member…" said Kiba.

"I believe that they will pull though… neither one of them won't give up until they reached their dream…" said Kakashi, "They remind me of my teacher…"

"Really?" asked Sara, "Who was your teacher?"

"I was taught by the 4th Hokage… the two of them remind me so much him… the 4th Hokage would never give up… he was someone who protected his friends no matter what… and he would give his life to protect his family and friends…" said Kakashi.

"That last one was a bad example…" said Nami.

"Yeah… didn't the 4th Hokage give his life to save Fuchsia Village by sailing Kyubi into Naruto…" said Sasuke.

There was an awkward silence… except for Sasuke.

"Not only that but I don't think the 4th Hokage came from Fuchsia Village did he?" asked Sasuke.

"Great so history's repeating itself…" said Nami.

"You could just kept your mouth shut…" said Zoro.

Sasuke sweatdroped, "I made everyone feel worse didn't I?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura decided to step up… "Well Luffy, Naruto and even Zatch have proven time and again that they are willing to fight for their friends now matter what and even when the danger seemed life threatening they always pulled though…" said Sakura.

"Well I guess…" said Kiba.

"Sakura is right…" said Sanji.

"You only said that to get our minds off what Sasuke said…" whispered Nami to Sakura.

Sakura only sweatdroped at a response…

"You're right…" sighed Inner Sakura.

"I just wish we knew what was going on…" said Kiba.

"Me too…" said Usopp who suddenly got an idea, "I have an idea…"

"What sort of idea?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll see…" said Usopp.

Meanwhile Luffy, Naruto and Zatch were walking though the ruins of the town.

"Well, well, you showed up…," said Lily flying above them.

"So you going to fight us?" asked Don.

"That's right…" said Luffy.

"You're not going to stop us…" said Naruto.

"Even if you do have an army…" said Zatch.

"Well it's only three agaisnt an army…" said Lily.

"So what…" said Luffy pulling out the red spell book, "You ready?"

The other two nodded as the fight began…

Next Time: Luffy, Zatch and Naruto face off against the Legna... with them having the powers of their friends, enemies and causal antiqueness will they be able to pull though... or will some of those powers their down fall... and how they be able to save the others and the world?


	8. Fight of the Powers…

A/N: Here's the 8th set of Bios... and you may familiar with the two characters in this one if you're a fan of my stories:

Gi Usa: The infamous pirate thief known as The Rabbit, she is the brawn of the pirate thief Duo "The Rabbit and The Cat". She a ditz and generally thought of a female version of Luffy, Naruto and Zatch... expect her personally have very feminine accepts... and she's a great cook. Unlike her younger half sister Ko she doesn't hate pirates and considers all the Straw Hats to be friends. She met them after the "Zofis" assault that left most of the Book keepers injured, she and Ko (whom she forced) to help out on the Merry Go. Afterwards she has occasionally appeared and helped out on many occasions. However recently her older half brother Trent is under the control of a mamodo named Tachi who made him attack her... the Straw Hats are know about this and has offered to help her... which she eventually and politely refused direct help... however she did ask if they do run into them and they defeat them to tell her... oh yes she's a rabbit girl with strange powers involving her Ki and well as the ability to healed rapidly...

Kone Ko: The in infamous pirate thief known as The Cat, she the brains of the pirate thief duo "The Rabbit and the Cat". She's sarcastic and often rude... she despised pirates and perverts. She dislikes most of the Straw Hats and have given them nicknames... however she stopped using the nicknames for Zoro, Kolulu, Chopper and Sakura as she now considers them friends (Kolulu and Zoro for fighting Trent and Tachi, Chopper and Sakura for treating Usa as Tachi and Trent attacked her... she never conserved Kaya and Nya part of the crew). She especially dislikes Sanji and Naruto (which isn't his fault... it's Kyubi) due to their perverted habits. She deeply cares for Usa and had decided to anything to help her with Trent... except join the Straw Hats... one reason is that she is one of three candidates for singer (and only candidate the only one that's doesn't have mamodo)... she's cat girl and a master of Kone Style of pensions... and yes she knows the pun on her name.

Chapter 8: Fight of the Powers…

Luffy, Naruto and Zatch stood there… waiting for the first move to done by the Legna.

"Aren't you going to make the first move?" asked Lily.

"You should make the first move… we have no idea what you're capable of…" said Naruto.

"What about you?" asked Lily.

The three sweatdroped…

"Well all I know is that the fox brat has the Kyubi sealed in him… but what about the brat and the other guy…" said Lily.

"Just start already!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine… I'll just go first…" said a female Legna who's hands turned pink and grew claws.

"Kolulu's powers…" said Zatch.

"So I tapped into the power of the friend…" said the legna female she flew over to Zatch and began to swipe him, but Zatch managed to doge each one.

"Tap into their friends powers!" said Lily.

A Male Legna jumped down in front of Naruto, he put hi hands to the ground and out of the ground popped out little snowmen all of them shouting Happy Birthday.

"I can take these on…" said Naruto.

Then the little snowmen began to beat him up badly.

"Idiot… you know these snowmen are extremely strong…" said Kyubi.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto, "Tine to even the odds."

He made several clones at began outfight snowmen evenly… by stomping them.

"I'll fight him!" said a female Legna jumping from of Luffy, there was puff of pink smoke… and when it cleared she was giant.

"Whoa she's big…" said Luffy who remembered something… she looked in-between the giant legna's legs.

"You used Kanchome's powers…" said Luffy who shot a Gum Gum Pistol as her… however she held out her hands and produced a pink floating shield.

"Hm… didn't think we could use different powers at the same time did you?" asked the legna.

Luffy's eyes were wide… but he smirked when he saw Naruto… whether it be a clone or the real thing sneak up behind her and land a punch in the back of her head, knocking her out. Luffy noticed that it the real thing as the one that sent all the snowmen was knocked out and there weren't anymore clones.

"Good job…" said Luffy.

Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"Little help!" yelled a panicking Zatch.

"Oh yeah… Zaker!" read Luffy.

Zatch shot the lighting form his mouth hitting the legna using Kolulu's powers.

"Okay kit I have a plan…" said Kyubi.

"What…" asked Naruto.

"Well…" said Kyubi.

"No… I know what you're thinking… it's not time yet…" said Naruto.

"Fine…" huffed Kyubi.

"Well you little meddlers time to taste wind!" said a male legna.

He shot a green beam of wind at them, three managed to doge.

"Hyde's powers…" said Zatch.

A female legna's hair turned to quills and shot them at Luffy, Naruto and Zatch.

"Nya's powers…" said Luffy as the three dodged

Just then something happened they couldn't doge… arms spouted all over them and restrained them… just when a large purple orb headed towards them.

"Okay… a combination of Robin and Brago's power powers… bad really bad…." said Naruto.

Meanwhile on the Merry Go, Usopp was in the crow's nest with Kiba and Akamaru, Usopp was adjusting his goggles to see if he can watch the fight. The others were below the crow's nest waiting to hear what was going on.

"Why are you up here again?" asked Usopp.

"Just to make sure you take liberties of making it sound like a lie…" said Kiba.

"Can you see them yet?" asked Zoro.

"Wait… wait I think I see them…" said Usopp, "Uh-oh it's bad…"

"What?" asked Nami.

"They are being restrained by Robin's power while one of those angel things is using Gigano Reis…" said Usopp.

"Is that bad?" asked Sara.

"Yes it is…" said Sakura.

Back with the three… right before the attack landed.

"Look like I have to do something I don't like…" said Naruto.

"Finally…" said Kyubi.

A strange aura came for4m Naruto… many of the Legna began to shiver.

"What's going on?" asked a female legna.

"I don't know…" replied a male legna.

"Ignore it… it's the power of the 9 tailed demon fox… try to channel of the power of the other Biju!" said Lily whop was unaffected.

Back on the Merry Go they felt this aura too… while they were sacred they knew it was happening… Naruto was transforming into his full demon form.

"So this is what happens when it happens…" said Kakashi who viably looked shaken.

"Yeah…" said Sanji nodding.

Hinata was the only one unaffected among the Straw Hats… she was immune to effects as she had been around his transformation much longer than the others.

"Oh Naruto…" she said.

Back with the fight, Naruto turned into a smaller version the Kyubi no Yoko, if you looked at him you would think he was pure evil… but those who knew him well knew that his heart was still pure… the shifting of his body managed to break the hold on him as well as Luffy and Zatch. Much like Hinata both were unaffected by Naruto's change, as Luffy much like Hinata was immune due the fact he was around this transformation longer than the others and Zatch… well mamodos are also immune to the transformation.

Before Gigano Reis hit both Luffy and Zatch climbed onto Naruto's back, he jumped away and all three avoided the attack. When he landed Zatch and Luffy jumped down the ground.

"Don't give in… attack all at once!" yelled Don.

"Right!" said the Legna.

"Be careful kit… we have no idea what they are going to do…" said Kyubi.

"Right…" thought Naruto.

"You guys ready?" asked Luffy.

Both Zatch and Naruto nodded, just when the Legna swooped in. Each of them had to take on three or four Legna at a time…

With Zatch one was armored and attempted to ram in him… but Zatch managed to doge, but then was hit by a gushing water… from behind hitting him into the armored person.

"It's all over." Said a male legna, balling his fist. Zatch knew the attack even though he was currently blasted by the water he moved as the Legna hit the armored mamodo…

"Luffy!" yelled Zatch even thought he was having problems on his own.

Luffy managed to read "Zaker" hitting all three of the legna.

When Zatch regained conscious after using the spell eh said in a serious tone "That's for using Ponygon, Penny and Won-Rei's powers…"

Meanwhile Naruto was having problems of his own… all of the Legna he was fighting were invisible.

"Now what powers are they using…" shogun Naruto.

"If I remember correctly, Kaya did say that Jeeves' mamodo has the power to become invisible…" said Kyubi.

"Jeeves?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Kuro… remember…." said Kyubi.

"Oh yeah…" thought Naruto, "So what do I do?" asked Naruto.

"Use both your brain and your nose for once…" said Kyubi.

Naruto began to sniff the air… he smelled the legna and tried his attack them… but they always managed to dodge.

"Take this fox boy!" said one of the invisible legna.

A musical blast hit Naruto. While it did hit dead on… Naruto managed to find the one that hit him and attack the legna. Naruto jumped down to the ground… he smirked… never though he was still in fox form he could summon clones… he summoned a three clones, three legna somehow hit the clones and soaked them… leaving a watery outline… Naruto managed to taker out those three by ramming into them.

With Luffy he was having somewhat of a hard time a legna had blades coming out her body was trying ot hit him with the blades… he finally managed to dodge. The attack… he used Gum Gum Rapid Fire kicking the person out… two more legna cameo at him.

"Stand down!" yelled Lily.

All the legna stopped attacking.

"So you think you will succeed… I'm going to say… that thanks to a certain mamodo I know you're worst fears… and I'm going to merge them together…" said Lily who began to laugh.

Suddenly the scenery changed… they were no longer in the ruins of the city… but into a dark place.

"M.A.'s power…" said Zatch with his voice shaking.

Suddenly the bloody bodies of the rest of the Straw hats appeared.

"No…" whispered Luffy.

"Remember kit… this is just an illusion…" said Kyubi.

"Oh… it's just an illusion…" reputed Naruto out loud to make sure Luffy heard it as well.

"But remember… if something attack us… we can feel it…" said Zatch remembered his past experience with this power.

Almost on cue a white light blot shot past them, Luffy tackled Zatch as the lighting bolt was aimed at him. An evil laugh filled the air and Zeno appeared.

"Well, well, Zatch Bell…" said Zeno.

"You…" said Zatch with his voice still shaking.

"Zatch it's just an illusion he's not really there!" said Naruto.

Zatch nodded… "I know…" said Zatch.

Luffy held on to Zatch…

"Don't worry if he attack's I protect you…" said Luffy.

Zatch gave a small smile.

Outside of the illusion.

"Great diversionary tactic…" said Don releasing his hand sand gathered into it, the three in the illusionary world didn't see the sand coming towards them… and when it snapped them out it and engulfed their whole bodies expect for their head… don lifted his hand up making them float. All of them tried their best to struggle.

"You can't escape… this power is a mix of both Shukaku and the power of the Sand Sand Fruit…" said Don with an evil smirk.

"What…" said Luffy tried to struggle.

"Hmmm… who should I crush first…" said Don with a smirk.

Back on the Merry Go Usopp continued his play by play comments, and told what's looks like is going.

"Do you think they can get free…" said Sara.

"I thin they will…" said Kakashi.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I figured out an interesting loop hole… he said captain's orders that you couldn't fallow him… however he said nothing about me sending in some clones" said Kakashi with on of his eye crinkling into a smile.

Back with the fight… a kunai flew passed Don's hands… he withdrew his hands letting the three go to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"It's Kakashi…" said Naruto.

"Why you!" said Lily sending out a fiery balled towards the Namikage… when it hit Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh no!" said Zatch.

"I think it was a clone…" said Luffy.

"Oh… yeah…" said Zatch.

"Kit… I figured out how their powers work… thanks to using Shukaku's powers…" said Kyubi.

"Really how?" thought Naruto.

"Okay I need to you to repeat everything I'm going to tell you to your brother and Zatch…" said Kyubi.

"Right…" thought Naruto.

"Hey Kyubi figured out their power…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Zatch.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"the tree is a part of them… if you destroy it you destroy their entire species and we'll be able to everyone…" said Naruto translation for Kyubi.

"All right!" said Luffy.

"Let's do it…" said Zatch.

"You really think destroying the crystal tree will be that easy…" sad Don.

"That's right… it's nearly indestructible…" said Lily laughing.

"Kit… don't tell them this yet…. But I have a plan…" said Kyubi.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's plan that will take out the tree… and possibly both of us and might even send Zatch back to the mamodo world…" said Kyubi.

"…" thought Naruto, "What?"

Next Time: The plan is set... the destruction of the Crystal Tree inevitable... but will Naruto, Zatch, Luffy and even Kyubi sacrifice their lives to save the world and their friends? Find out next time...


	9. Sacrifices

A/N: The 9th and final set of Bios...

Hatake "Orange Book" Kakashi: One of the 10 Kages, Kakashi is the current Namikage. He a little lazy and very cool. His nickname derives from his love of Make-out Paradise to such an extent that he can multitask by fighting and reading at the same time. There is a great mystery about him... what's under his mask, only one known person has seen his face, Ino (and she isn't telling), there are those who have tried and even obsessed about it trying to see his face (Naruto and Sanji are among two of them). He's a regular at the Barite since it's opening where he become good friend with Sanji. He was there during the Don Kreig fight where he helped out, he has met most members of crew (he has caught a small glimpse of Nami... though he hasn't officially met her before hand), during that time he also taught Naruto water clones. A little known fact... he's chronically late for everything.

Eido: A perverted skater boy who acts a friend, alley and rival (Sanji's case) in the battle for mamodo king. When he first met them (well actually he met Sanji, Nami, Tia and Kanchome first) he didn't have the powers of the Aero Aero Fruit which grants flight. Unlike Sanji he hits on any girl above the age of 13, this includes Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Though he doesn't' say it, he's deathly afraid of Ko thank to their first meeting.

Hyde: A puppet like mamodo. Back in the mamodo he was best friends with Yuki, but also developed a crush on her, however he also knew of Reycom's grudge agaisnt her... when he discovered that both Yuki and Reycom were in the battle become serous for the fight... but soon after wards he discovered Yuki was okay and diced to lighten up a bit... though not a much as Eido. He gets easily annoyed with Eido and often slaps him or hits him... Though there are times where they do act friends. His powers involve wind.

Chapter 9: Sacrifices

Naruto stood there… still in his full demon form… he didn't believe what the demon sealed into him just said.

"We might die and Zatch might be sent back to mamodo due to his injuries…" said Kyubi.

"S you're saying that you're willing to sacrifice ourselves for my friends…" said Naruto.

"Yes…" said Kyubi quietly.

"Oh my god… who are you and what have you done with the Kyubi…" yelled Naruto.

"Kit…" sighed Kyubi.

"Kyubi would never do anything like that… not only that but by the way you're talking Luffy won't get killed…" thought Naruto.

"Well...he wouldn't if things go according to plan…" said Naruto.

"But the real Kyubi hates Luffy… when he took over my body for the first time he list of what he didn't like about Luffy that took 20 minutes to recite…" thought Naruto.

"Kit…" sighed Kyubi.

"Where's the real Kyubi and why are you in my body!" yelled Naruto.

"Kit!" yelled Kyubi, "Did it ever occur to you that I might have some friends in there too!"

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You see there's a girl that like…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah I know: Robin, Usa and Ko…" said Naruto.

"No… I lust after them… the girl that I like… well… I'm embarrassed…" said Kyubi.

"Nibi?" asked Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Kyubi, "But yeah… I do like her a lot… I'm even willing give my life for her…"

"You don't like her… you love her…" said Naruto like a grade school kid.

"Shut up kit… any ways I have a plan to tell them…" said Kyubi.

"Right!" thought Naruto.

Naruto made a ton of clones.

"Great…" said Lily.

"Luffy! Zatch I'll handle these guys!" yelled one of Narutos.

The giant foxes ravaged many of the Legna…. The Legna fought back as best they could… Luffy and Zatch watched this… or were they…

In a nearby alley the real Naruto, Luffy and Zatch were talking… it was a simple plan to distract them, make clones, transform two of the clones into Zatch and Luffy then run to tell them Kyubi's plan.

"So what's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Kyubi has a plan… but… by the way he's talking it's extremely dangerous…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Okay here's the plan kit…" said Kyubi.

"The plan is to have Luffy read the Boa Zakeruga spell… once Zatch has full conciseness after initiating the spell, then I with Zatch on my back jump into the Boa Zakeruga… Luffy will read Zaker while at the same time I gather my chi for a blast… the combined power will created a bomb and the second it will touch the Crystal Tree it will explode… I might die… and Zatch due his injuries might be sent back to the mamodo world…" said Naruto in a sad tone, "Zatch are you willing to do this…"

Zatch nodded, "We have to save them… and even if I don't become I kind king… I'm sure one the others will do it for me…"

"Wait!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I can't let you do this…" said Luffy bailing his fists.

"Don't you want to save the others…" said Naruto.

"I do… but I can't let you do this… all alone… I'm going with you…" said Luffy.

"Zatch's powers can't burn the book so it will work…" said Kyubi.

"All right… let's do this…" said Naruto with a grin.

Luffy grinned too… Zatch was slightly confused…

Back with the fight… the last Naruto clone disappeared… well except for the two disgusted as Zatch and Luffy.

"Where's the real fox brat?" asked Lily.

"I don't know…" said the fake Zatch.

"But we're not the real Luffy or Zatch either…" said the fake Luffy.

Both transformed back into Naruto.

"The power of Kyubi no Yoko…as a demon fox it can transform" said Don.

The two Naruto clones fought and once they earned enough damage, they disappeared.

"Where are they…" said Lily.

"Right here…" said Luffy.

They noticed the three were walking form the alley.

"Let me guess you were resting up…" taunted Lily.

"Nope… we figured out a plan…" said Luffy, he open the spell book "Bao Zakeruga!"

Zatch opened his mouth and an out came a giant dragon made from lighting.

"That's must be his strongest spell…" said Don.

Back on the Merry Go…

"No way…" said Sakura.

"He's us…" said Usopp giving commentary.

"Yeah… we all know he using Bao Zakeruga… that is Zatch's strongest spell after all…" said Kiba, "Plus I think we can see right now…"

"Boa Zakeruga?" asked Kakashi.

"It summons a giant dragon made of lighting." explained Sanji.

"It's extremely powerful but it severally drains Luffy for a while… I bet he only has one spell in him after this…" said Sakura.

Back with the fight Boa Zakeruga was fully out of Zatch mouth… and it just stood there.

"So what's this giant dragon going to do?" asked Lily in a mocking tone.

"It's not fully powered out up yet…" said Luffy as Zatch regained consciousness.

Both climbed up onto Naruto back… then all them entered the Dragon made of lighting.

"What are they doing?" asked Lily.

Back on the Merry Go.

"No way!" yelled Usopp.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"They jumped into Boa Zakeruga!" yelled Usopp.

Everyone's eyes widened…

"W-why… would they do that?" asked Hinata placing the headband towards her heart.

Meanwhile inside Boa Zakeruga both Naruto and Zatch were feeling the strength of the electric dragon… Luffy didn't feel the effects.

"You ready?" asked Luffy.

Both painfully nodded. Naruto began to glow red.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

Outside the dragon, it began to turned red and frizzled with yellow lighting.

It began to head towards the Crystal Tree… the moment it made contact… there was a bright light… the Crystal Tree began to crack.

"No…" said Lily.

All the Legna began to disappear...

In a bright flash of light… the Crystal Tree shattered, balls of light filled the sky, made it seem like it was raining pieces of light… this phenomenon was happening all over the world…

Some where on an island three mini crystal trees began it disappear… while Jonouchi sighed… he had tried everything to free his mamodo partner M.A, he looked up and smiled.

"M.A.!" said the man.

"Jonouchi!" said M.A.

"Hello Jonouchi! Whatever happened to M.A happened to us too!" yelled Lilith.

"Clam down… he was have no idea what happened…" said Keahi.

Elsewhere on a boat, Li-en was crying, then she saw the Crystal tree that had Won-Rei disappeared… Li-en smiled and hugged Won-Rei once it fully disappeared.

"Li-en…" said Won-Rei confused.

Meanwhile on Konegi island, the brought out the big guns… the one named Gi Lenny… why… at least once a week he would do a crazy stunt involving a strange sit of items… they were going to use his recklessness to free Ichigo and Serena…

"All right, I brought, a blow torch, a live weasel and ten fire crackers" said Lenny.

Just then the Crystal Tree disappeared, both Serena and Ichigo saw Lenny holding the blowtorch, live weasel and 10 firecrackers.

"Lenny… what are you going to do with blow torch, a live weasel and 10 fire crackers." said Serena.

"Nothing…" lied Lenny.

In Alabasta the Crystal Tree that held Penny disappeared… she didn't know why… but she felt sad…

"Zatch…" she thought.

Meanwhile on Smoker's ship… the marines decided to try to shoot him with the canon but then the crystal tree disappeared… he stared at the canon.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Smoker.

"I'll explain…" said the officer with the white eyes.

Meanwhile with Tashigi and Trent.

"We have to burn these books… hopefully we can do it before they are freed…" said Trent.

"Right…" said Tashigi.

Sadly… at the very moment… Milordo Z and Tachi were freed… their control quickly returned.

"So I wonder what happened?" asked Milordo Z.

"I don't know…" said Tachi.

Meanwhile Zeno and Dufort continued to walk their way when they saw the lights.

"That lights contain a bit of his power…" said Dufort.

"I can tell too… I'm unsure what happened but I will find out…" said Zeno.

Back in the ruins of the castle… Kolulu slowly woke up.

"What happened…" she asked she looked all around her… she saw other were slowly waking up as well.

"What happened?" asked Eido.

"I think something destroyed the crystal tree…" said Robin.

"Guys!" yelled Yuki.

Ino, Hyde and Yuki who were in same area were looking an unconscious Usa… she was breathing heavily. Everyone ran to where she was.

"Let me see…" said Chopper who began to look her over.

"Foood…" whined Usa.

Everyone anime fell.

"This is Usa we're talking about…" said Ko, "She maybe my sister… and I love her… but she's a ditz…"

"We should get back to the Merry Go…" said Robin.

Back on the Going Merry…

"Can you see them?" asked Sakura.

"Still can't…." said Usopp who has been all around for them, "No way!"

"What?" asked Kiba.

"I see the others…" said Usopp.

After a few minutes… Eido showed up flying on his skateboard.

"Guess who's back!" said Eido.

"Eido… mast…" said Kiba above him… and Eido once again crashed into the mast.

The others managed to climb aboard… expect for Usa, which Chopper had on his back.

"Hey did you guys see Luffy, Naruto and Zatch?" asked Nami.

"No why?" asked Tia.

The crew was silent…

"What happened?" asked Kolulu.

Hinata didn't know why… she began to… she ran off to the back deck.

"What happened…" said Ino knowing that it was serous.

Then almost suddenly it began to rain.

"We should get inside… you have some injuries…" said Kaya.

It was true Robin, Chopper, Ino, Ko and Eido all had some cuts and burses.

"From that day they became the Brady Bunch…" sang Eido in a daze.

"Get up idiot…" said Hyde slapping him.

Eido got up, Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru climbed down and they went into the Galley to tell them about the fight…

Next Time: With the Straw Hats unsure about Luffy, Naruto, and Zatch's fate, they have no idea what to do... Hinata can't stop crying and when Nami, Tia and Kolulu try to comfort her they get a big surprise. What happened to them? Are Luffy and Naruto dead? Have Zatch been sent back? Why did Usa forget to mention? All this and more next time...


	10. Rain of Tears

A/N: Second to last chapter! Haven't said that in a while...

Chapter 10: Rain of Tears

It had been nearly an hour since the others returned and no sign of Luffy, Zatch or Naruto. It had been decided that they would go search for them once the rain lets up… however the rain seemed to get worse.

"When is the rain going to stop!" said Tia.

"Be patient…" said Sakura.

"When it rains here it's usually can go for a few hours… it seems to be the middle of the storm so it will let up in an hour or two…" said Sara who was still with the crew.

Ko using an umbrella and holding a pink sun dress entered the room, she had went to her boat to get some clothes for Usa as she still had on the rags she wore from the fight.

"Man it's raining pretty badly… someone should go talk to the Weird Shy Girl… she might catch a cold…" said Ko.

"I don't think she'll come in any times soon…" said Sasuke.

"She's known Naruto and Luffy longest out of all of us…" said Kiba.

"Not only that but her crush for Naruto…" said Ino.

Ko sighed, "Usa change… now!" said Ko.

Usa was stuffing her face full of salad "Can't now… eating…" said Usa with a full mouth.

Ko rolled her eyes, "Well someone should try to cheer her up…" said Ko getting back ot subject.

"I'll do it!" said Kolulu.

"Here's Kolulu…" said Ko giving Kolulu the umbrella she was using.

"I'm going too!" said Tia.

"So am I…" said Nami.

Meanwhile at the back deck Hinata couldn't stop crying… she rarely ever cried… she always took Naruto's perseverance and brave front that he had as a child to heart… she had hope… but she couldn't stop crying… she felt something touch her shoulder… when she was it was her eyes were wide and gave a smile.

A few minutes later Kolulu holding Ko's umbrella, holding an umbrella and Nami in her rain gear walked over to where Hinata stood… she appeared to have started crying again.

"Hinata… you're still upset about Naruto… right?" asked Tia.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't lose hope…" said Kolulu, "I'm worried that Zatch might be sent back to the mamodo world… but... I'm not crying… Zatch taught me that I have to be strong… if it weren't for him and Zoro… I wouldn't be here right now… Zatch… he's a very special friend… and Naruto and Luffy have been there for me as well…" said Kolulu.

"Kolulu's right… in fact I wouldn't even be if it wasn't for that time when Marus betrayed me… all three of them fought to protect me… Marus would have sent me back if it hadn't been for those three…" said Tia.

"Hinata… I know how you felt for Naruto… everyone does… but you can't lose hope… he might still be alive…" said Nami.

Hinata began to sob even louder.

"Hinata…" said Kolulu.

Tia turned around quietly towards the tangerine trees.

"Tia… what is it?" asked Nami.

"I thought I heard some giggling over there…" said Tia.

"Hinata…" said Kolulu.

She began to get closer to Hinata… however as she did that some how… all three were caught in a net... all three heard Hinata giggle, then laugh a lot.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" said Hinata with a foxy grin much like Naruto's.

The three girl's caught in the net had no idea what to think.

Meanwhile in the galley…

"I'm full…" said Usa.

"Good now go change… you're probably making Perv Master S and Perverted Sak8ter Boi looked at you…" said Ko.

"Um… Ko…" said Hyde.

He pointed top Sanji, Eido and Kakashi looking over a copy of Make-out Paradise while giggling immaturely.

"Never mind…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Oh year…" said Usa, "I almost forgot… Luffy and Naruto are alive… and Zatch is still in the human world…"

Everyone looked at Usa confused, even the three who were reading Make-out Paradise.

"What do you mean?" asked Sara.

Back out side in the back deck…

Nami, Tia and Kolulu stared at Hinata, either she in her grief adopted Naruto's personally traits or…

"I can't believe it actually worked…" said Hinata, then there was puff of smoke… reliving it to be Naruto.

… Naruto disguised as Hinata.

The three heard laughing, it was Luffy, Zatch and the real Hinata. Their clothes were torn and Luffy had a few cuts here and there but they were okay.

"Your okay…" said Kolulu.

"Yep we're fine…" said Luffy.

"That's good to here…" said Nami.

"You're not clones… here to say good byes…" said Tia.

"Nope I'm the real Naruto…" said Naruto approaching the net.

"That's good to here…" said Tia.

She reached outside the net and began to choke Naruto... while in her angry demonic form.

"You made us worry… a lot…" said Tia, "Then you pull this prank…"

"Hold on for a second…" said Zatch.

"Tia can you please stop choking him… we need to get down…" said Kolulu.

Tia did so as Luffy tied them down… after landing with a thump and getting fully out the net Tia tackled Naruto and began to choke him again causing everyone else to sweat drop.

Back in the galley…

"Are you positive… is sounds like you made it up…" said Ino.

"I have the ability to sense Ki remember and I can sense their Ki right now… in fact their on the ship…" said Usa.

"What are the chances of that…" said Sasuke.

"Tia calm down! He need to breath!" yelled Luffy's voice.

"I don't care! You worried us half to death and then you play this prank!" yelled Tia's voice.

"Please stop choking Naruto Tia!" yelled Zatch's voice.

"Chances are pretty good actually…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Is that normal?" asked Sara.

"Yes… for us at least…" said Zoro.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Brago.

"I was really hungry…" said Usa.

Everyone anime fell.

After prying the little girl mamodo away from the Jinchuriki they went into the Galley where Sakura treated Luffy wounds.

"So… what happened…" asked Kaya.

"Well it happened like this…" said Naruto.

He began to explain Kyubi's plan and the execution… and what happened afterwards…

(Flashback)

It was about a half hour after the explosion… Naruto began to wake up.

"Am I dead…" said Naruto.

"If you were then I wouldn't be here…" said Kyubi.

"So I'm alive?" said Naruto getting up.

"Yep…" said Kyubi.

"Help! Help! I can't see anything!" yelled a voice.

It was belonged to Zatch… who had ht head in what looked like a vase.

"Zatch! You're okay…" said Naruto.

"If you count have his head stuck in a vase okay…" said Kyubi.

"Hold on Zatch!" said Naruto.

He managed to get the vase of Zatch.

"Thanks Naruto…" said Zatch.

"No problem…" said Naruto, "We need to find Luffy…"

"But what if he…" said Zatch.

"Don't worry, Luffy always bounces back!" said Naruto.

"Bad joke kit…" said Kyubi.

After a few minutes they found Luffy unconscious…

"Is he okay…" said Zatch.

"Luffy…" said Naruto shaking him little

Luffy only moaned.

"It's time for breakfast…" lied Naruto.

Luffy woke up the second he heard that sentence. "Really?" he said.

"No… I was just checking to see if you would get up.;.." said Naruto.

"So we made it…" said Luffy.

"We sure did!" said Zatch.

"We should back to the ship…" said Luffy.

The other three nodded about half an hour later they got back to the ship to find Hinata crying.

"Kit this might be a good time to tell how you feel…" said Kyubi.

"Right…" thought Naruto.

"We should see what's wrong with Hinata first…" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

They made to where Hinata was crying… Naruto tapped her on the shoulder… her eyes were wide and she smiled.

"Naruto…" she said blushing, "Luffy… Zatch… you're alive…"

"We sure are…" said Luffy.

"Hinata…" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I… I… I…" said Naruto trying to say it again.

"What?" asked Hinata.

Luffy smirked, he knew Naruto had a crush on her… Zatch did too… they knew he was finally going to tell her…

"I… I… I… I want you to help with a prank…" said Naruto.

Luffy and Zatch anime fell.

"Nice one kit, you screwed up again…" said Kyubi.

"What kind of prank…" said Hinata.

Naruto quickly came up with one… it was the one he just pulled… he turned into Hinata just a minute before Nami, Tia and Kolulu showed up.

(End of flashback)

"And that's what happened…" said Luffy.

"So is it true… they're really gone?" asked Sara.

"I think so…" said Naruto.

"I didn't see any when were leaving so…" said Luffy.

Sara began to cry… "She tricked me… she was my friend… and I trusted her… but she betrayed me… and she killed my parents… she abused my trust…. I have no idea what to say… if they had gotten their way who knows what would have happened…" she cried, "Thank you…. thank you all…"

Next Time: The island's at peace... things are back to normal... or is it? Thanks to the events what will happen? All this and more in the final chapter...


	11. Farewell to Pure Island

A/N : Final chapter yay! Enjoy the last chapter of True Evil!

Over 2,000 years ago the legna appeared on our island… they brought wealth and prosperity or so it seemed… 1,000 years ago, Pure Island was place where many battles held by mamodos… this caused much destruction for the island… though very few showed it, the legna enjoyed the damage caused by the battle… years later a famous prophet appeared and knew the Legna were evil he prophesized that the Legna would take over but hope in the form of a mamodo, a devil fruit eater and someone with the one of the tailed beasts sealed within them would save the day however the Legna found out about this and switched the prophecy delivered, it made it seem that savors would destroyed the island instead oft the other way around… this put the infamous policy into action by building the dome to make sure no one would enter and the only gate which sense the three of them… however the prophet also made sure that the prophecy would be in the castle… which it was with the message of not to trust the false prophecy.

Chapter 11: Farewell to Pure Island

Pure Island was being rebuilt, many of the people were rebuilding their homes and business while others were hauling the remains of the dome away… meanwhile at the docks Sara was saying goodbye to the Straw Hats, Kakashi, Usa, Ko, Hyde and Eido.

"So do you really have to go so soon?" asked Sara.

"Yeah… we're looking for One Piece… we have to go… the Log Pose set!" said Luffy.

"I understand…" said Sara.

Ko cleared her throat, "Well me and Usa should get going but before we leave I want to say something…." said Ko.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Thanks… you saved my life, Usa's life and even our mothers lives… we got a letter asking if a weird crystal tree engulfed us as well…" said Ko holding up a letter.

"Our island has special trained birds…" explained Usa.

"Captain Oblivious… The 6 Year Old Cross-dresser… Tangerine Head… The Violent Tomboy… The Weird Goth Kid… Handy Girl… Duck Boy… Perv Master S… Pinocchio… Frosty… Mr. Ed… Chopper… Zoro… Kolulu… Nya… Kaya… if one of you defeats Tachi… then I will finally join this crew…" said Ko.

"Really!" yelled Luffy, Zatch and Naruto.

"That's right… only if Tachi is defeated by one of you…" said Ko.

"Hey what about our deal!" yelled Eido.

"I told she's break it…" said Eido.

"Sorry but I'm cutting it… I was the one who made it anyways… well I better get going… see you all latter… Stick up Your Asshole, Miss Piggy, Dog Man, Boy Dog, Weird Shy Girl, Sakura, Fox Demon… it was a pleasure to meet you Kakashi." said Ko walking away.

There was a silence as the wind blew.

"Please beat Tachi… I really do want to join…" said Usa.

"Usa!" yelled Ko.

"Coming!" said Usa, "Thanks and see and I'll see you guys you later"

Usa ran off waving good bye to the Straw Hats and the others.

"I gotta fly too…" said Eido.

"Bad pun…" said Hyde.

"I know…" said Eido, he took out the Turquoise spell book, "Jikar!"

Both went flying in the sky… there was a small crash of Eido crashing into the mast of the Merry Go with the shout of "I'm okay!" before flying away fully.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well I should really get going… after all a Kage's work is never done…"

He began to walk away when he turned around and said to Sanji and Ino "Oh should I say hi to Zeff for you…"

Sanji didn't say anything Ino nodded saying yes…

With that Kakashi left…

"You know what I was wondering how he easily came to the Grand Line…" said Nami.

"Because he's a Kage! And one day I'm going to be one believe it!" said Naruto.

Luffy punched him, Zatch kicked him in the shin and Hinata used the Gentle Fist on his arm.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"You said that if you ever yelled "Believe it" at the end of your sentences to hit you…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto.

"So what ever happened to the legna?" asked Sakura.

"According to witness reports they just vanished into thin air… I hope they don't come back…." said Sara.

"So Sara… are you going to be okay… you did say that Lily was your friend…" said Nami.

"I know… but… there were others who my friends as well… and I'm sure I can trust them…" said Sara.

"That's good…" said Luffy.

"You guys are welcomed on this island any time… Naruto… I hope you become Kage…" said Sara.

"I will!" yelled Naruto.

"Zatch I hope you win this battle…" said Sara.

"I will!" said Zatch.

"Not unless I win…" said Tia.

"No I the great Kanchome will win!" said Kanchome.

"Yeah right… your powers are so lame…" said Kolulu.

Most of the mamodo began to childishly argue… Sara couldn't help but to giggle.

"Luffy I know you will be king of the pirates..." said Sara who walked over to him, stood on her tipy-toes and kissed him on the cheek, everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Sara and Luffy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Kyubi.

"Shut up…" thought Naruto.

"So she has a crush on Luffy?" asked Sakura.

"Looks like it…" said Ino.

"It's kind of cute…" said Kaya.

"I wonder what Suzy would do if she found out?" asked Kiba.

"Suzy… I wonder what ever happened to her…" said Chopper.

"I don't know…" said Tia.

"Well we should go…" said Luffy.

The Straw Hats boarded the ship and began to sail away… Sara watched and waved at them until they were no longer in sight.

"Princess!" came a voice.

She turned around and saw an old woman.

"We need you back in town… for the plan of the stature…" said the old woman.

"I know… I was just saying good bye to some friends…" said Sara.

Back on the Merry Go or Going Merry… whatever the ship's name is… Luffy looked at Naruto and Zatch who were sliming in a weird way.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Oh come on… a princess a kissed you…" joked Naruto.

"Didn't you feel any magic?" asked Zatch.

Luffy just stared at me… "What?"

"He won't get it kit…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah you're right…" thought Naruto.

"Oh yeah kit…can I barrow Make-Out Paradise from Sanji?" asked Kyubi.

"Hey you said you would stop bugging me…" said Naruto.

"I said "For a week", you must have not heard me…" said Kyubi.

"You cheater!" yelled Naruto out loud.

"What wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Kyubi lied about Make-out Paradise…" grumbled Naruto.

Luffy and Zatch laughed…

Back on Pure Island Sara was in a town square, she was looking over some plans for a stature for the center of town… it was a stature of Monkey D. Luffy, Fox D. Naruto, Zatch Bell and Kyubi no Yoko… the heroes of the island… and the whole world.

The End

A/N: I want to thank those who read, reviewed and added this to their lists... I fans of both Quest of Kings and The Biju Biju Fruit I will work on them soon... I hope to have a chapter of Quest of Kings on November 2nd... (the 1st year anniversary of when I put it up...) and I am thinking about a sequel to this after I get to a curtail point in Quest of Kings... I hope you enjoyed this and thank you...


End file.
